El diario de Rin
by Rinmika
Summary: La historia redacta un bella historia de amor, un encuentro con el chico de sus sueños y mas que nada una carrera y un futuro por marcar, el principio de la historia esta basada en echos reales (mi diario) solo los primeros capítulos, mas adelante toma el mando de un verdadero fic


**ÍNDICE**

Capitulo 1 (Mi cruel pasado…)-1

Capitulo 2 (una nueva vida…)-1

Capitulo 3 (la luz para salvar mi reino…)-3

Capitulo 4 (es mi decisión…)-5

Capitulo 5 (tu y yo contra cualquier obstáculo…)-8

Capitulo 6 (Sayonara my love…)-11

Capitulo 7 (el reencuentro…)-12

Capitulo 8 (Gran sorpresa en el cumpleaños de Rin…)-19

Capitulo 9 (¡sigamos hacia adelante!…)-22

Capitulo 10 (nuestros recuerdos…)-26

Capitulo 11 (pelea de niños…)-32

Capitulo 12 (pelea de niños: 2da parte "lagrimas que unen corazones") 36

Capitulo 13 (soledad donde no la hay…)-41

Capitulo 14 (se acabo el encanto: de nuevo a ser "normal"…)-46

Capitulo 15 (mis niños…)-49

Capitulo 16 (el valor de proteger a alguien…)-52

Capitulo 17 (la confesión de Dan…)-55

Capitulo 18 (solo un sueño encontrado en mis recuerdos…)-59

Capitulo 19 (La historia según Rinto…)-65

Capitulo 20 (mi final…)-68

El diario de Rin…

Capitulo 1 (mi cruel pasado…)

¿Que puedo decirles?, mi vida ha sido todo un infierno desde pequeña, hermanos, tengo dos, mi hermana Haku y mi hermano Nigaito, cuando pequeñas Haku nee-sama y yo no nos llevábamos bien, y ahora, somos como las mejores amigas, mas sin embargo el pequeño Nigaito, con el tiempo se ha convertido en mi papá, es un "Junior", dejemos eso de lado, bueno, podría decirse que mi vida no ha sido grata, cuando muy pequeña, mi abuelito se fue, no, no salió de viaje, el… murió, si, es trágico, demo, creo que no sentí tan feo como cuando perdí a mi abuelita, ya van a ser 5 años desde que ella se fue, bueno, a los nueve años de edad fui operada del apéndice, y mi abuelita murió cuando yo ya iba a entrar a la secundaria, mi primer año de secu fue un fracaso, el segundo es pasable, el tercero, ah el tercero, en tercer año conocía a dos chicas, Akita Neru y Kasane Teto, ellas se volvieron mis mejores amigas, al entrar al instituto, ya no las podía ver, pero Akita-chan, siempre me marcaba a la salida, aunque después me salió caro, mi infancia no fue nada, pero para nada grata, bueno todo se tornaría de un color distinto al entrar a 2do semestre…

Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir…

Sayo…

Continuara…

Capitulo 2 (una nueva vida…)

Día 1 (entro a segundo semestre de instituto)

Querido diario…

Hola querido diario, soy yo, etto, hoy entro a otro semestre, uff, Neru-chan y Teto-chan, diesen que esperan verme pronto, que me presentaran a una chica, amiga de ellas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah, no lo recuerdo, demo, creo que es como nosotras n.n, ah, es hora de irse a la escuela, deséame suerte diario…

-ah, que aburrido, la primer hora de clase es Filosofía, ¡fuu!-alega Rin

El profesor ha entrado al salón y todos toman asiento, antes de serrar la puerta una chica muy extraña entra rápidamente, "¿Puedo entrar?" después de preguntar eso el profesor dejo que ella entrara, era el primer día después de todo, ella, tomo a ciento en otra banca pero junto a Rin…

(Narra Rin…)

Todos se presentaron, aquella chica rara llevaba por nombre Lenka, dijo creo, todo sobre ella, cuando me toco a mi presentarme fue tan genial, porque yo dije que me gustaba la música y el anime, aquella chica después de que me senté, me dio un papel, que decía "así que te gusta a música y el anime, ¿quieres venir conmigo cuando acabe la clase?"

-¿O_o? "¿será enserio?"

-n.n

-"esta bien"

-"si"

Al terminar la clase creí que escaparía de ella, creí mal, me tomo del brazo y dijo "siégueme", no me quedo de otra más que seguirla…

-etto, ¿A dónde me llevas?

-no te preocupes

-espera, etto, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Lenka, y el tuyo es Rin ¿cierto?

-si, pero…

-llegamos

Llegamos a un salón donde había chicos y chicas jugando con cartas de Yugi, bien divertidos

-¡Hola Lenka!-dijo alguien de tras de nosotras

-hola Gakupo-san n.n

-¿Quién es ella?

-ah, si, ¡oigan todos ella es Rin-chan!

-¡Hola!-dijeron enérgicos

-h-hola-dijo tímida

Ese día fue tan, pero tan especial para mí, encontré a una familia, tiempo después, conseguí una familia mi madre se llamaba Lily, y mi padre Li, y mi hermano mayos se llamaba Mikuo poco después conocí a mi nueva hermana menor Miki, todo eso fue hermoso, mi tío Akaito, mi abuelo Kaito, mi amiga y otra madre Kaiko, mi tía, hermana abuela, Mei, uff, son muchos, con el pasar de los días era cada vez mas feliz ahí con ellos, era tan feliz…

Los días pasaron y mi vida al lado de todos ellos era cada vez mas interesantes, era como un cuento, y no, no me había olvidado de Neru y Teto, ellas siempre estarían en mi corazón…

Mas sin embargo al pasar al 3er semestre las cosas se pusieron difíciles, nueva gente, eso esta bien, ¿no?, mi madre Lily, tuvo que irse y al irse papá estaba soltero, a nosotros llego una chica sin nada de escrúpulos, su nombre es Nekomura Iroha, mi dolor de cabeza, yo sabia que de buena fuente uno de mis amigos le gustaba Lenka, pero Taito era muy tímido, pero a Nekomura le gustaba, y también le gustaba Li, mi papá, ella, al momento de llegar a mi reino, movió a todos, parresia que ya no tenia lugar yo ahí…

En ese lugar y era la "princesa" pues Li era el líder, mi hermano ya no estaba, y Miki tampoco, Nekomura y yo eremos las dos princesas, bueno, mi tío Akaito, mi papá, mi otro tío Lio, me habían preguntado si quería tener novio, pues yo dije que ¿Quien era?, y mi respuesta dependía de eso…

Continuara…

Capitulo 3 (la luz para salvar mi reino…)

Dicen que todo cuento tiene un clímax donde la mala hace sufrir a la princesa, tomémoslo así, yo era la princesa, y ella era la bruja, y me refiero a Nekomura, bueno, ella solo llego a desplazarme, les había comentado de aquella pregunta "¿quieres tener novio?", es algo poco usual, ¿como me creería eso si ni siquiera ya estaba con ellos? Bueno un día Akaito nos dijo a Kaiko y a mi que el sabia quien era el, su nombre es Kuru, las dos estábamos desconcertadas, bueno, Kuru era un joven muy lindo y atento, pero atento a sus cartas, ok, le ayudaría. Una semana después, ya estaba cansada de esperar a Kuru, me esforzaba mucho como para que Kuru fuese tan tímido, en las noches, salíamos de la mano y eso, pero, de todos modos el no hacia nada mas…

Miércoles 15 de Septiembre 2011, 6:30 pm (apunto del ocaso)

Se supone que hoy jueves, Sai, Kaiko, Miku, y yo, vendríamos vestidas de colegialas, Sai no vino así, caminaba con Kaiko y Meiko, ¿quien diría que ese día seria tan especial para mí?

-hola Rinto-dijo Meiko

-hola…-contesto el

-hace mucho que no te veo chico-dijo Kaiko

-si

-etto, hola-dijo Rin

-hola…-la mira con ternura

-n.n "es lindo"

-O.o o.O "¿uuh, aquí ya hay novio en puerta?"

-n_n "¡Si hasta que te encontré!"

Bueno ese fue el pistoletazo de salida, y, la verdad ese momento fue tan genial, hablamos de tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo, lo que viene después me puso color tomate…

-bueno…, nosotras regresamos en un momento-dijo kaiko

-si, ahorita volvemos…-termino Meiko

-ah bueno… ¿que?, ¡no se vayan sin mi!

-ahí nos la cuidas eh Rinto-dijeron las dos

-"me dejaron" _ _lll

-bueno

-¿ah?

-¿Qué tal vas en la escuela?

-mas o menos

-ah, ¿a ti si te dan inglés?

-no

-a mi tampoco

-uh

De todo el tiempo que estuvimos platicando el se iba recorriendo mas y mas hacia mi, cuando menos lo espere ya estaba mi espalda en las rejas…

-"¡Dios ayúdame!, ¡manda a alguien!"

-¡ya volvimos!

-T_T

-_ _lll

-¿Qué paso Rin?-pregunto kaiko

-naadaa

-bueno nos vamos, hasta luego Rinto

-sayo…-se despide decepcionado-ah Meiko…

-si dime…

-am, me vas a decir aprovechado, pero, tu amiga…

-¿Rin?

-si, am, ¿tiene novio?

-no n_n

-O.O

-bueno me voy, ¡sayo!

Caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás, cuando Meiko regreso si mirada era pensadora, ya en las escaleras le preguntamos que le pasaba…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto kaiko

-¿ah?

-desde que regresaste de con Rinto no has dicho ni una palabra-dijo rin

-ah, es que, el me dijo algo…

-¿es malo?

-no, es que… me… me dijo que si… tienes novio

-O.O O.O

-¡QUE!

-shh, Rin cállate-la callo kaiko- ¿y luego?, ¿que le dijiste?

-que no

-¡fuu!

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que harás?

-¿ah?

-si debes escoger entre Kuru y Rinto

-etto… -se asoma a ver a Kuru-"esta jugando otra ves"-pensó- me quedare con Rinto-dijo decidida

-bien

Continuara…

Capitulo 4 (es mi decisión…)

Estaba segura de que esa noche Meiko fue a buscarlo, la semana siguiente el estuvo acosándome, el lunes en la entrada, estaba platicando con Kaiko y el llego y nos asusto, es malo, al día siguiente llego y me tapo los ojos con una mano, parece que mi familia ya se había dado cuenta de eso, lo del miércoles si que me asusto, estábamos sentadas en una jardinera y…

-¡que aburrido!-se queja Meiko

-si

-iríamos con los demás si la hermanita de Rin no estuviera-dijo Kaiko

-no es mi hermana

-hola…- saludo Rinto

-nos vamos-se van

-y…-se sienta-¿Qué dicen los amores?

-"que rápido es, ni siquiera pregunto como estoy"-piensa-lo de siempre…

-O_o ¿y que es lo de siempre?

-nada

-ah, entonces no tienes novio TuT

-pues no, por eso no dicen nada

-uuh, y ¿Cómo es que una chica tan bonita como tu no tiene novio?

-es que, nadie me quiere -/- -finge

-oh, no digas eso, tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien, que se de cuenta de lo que vales

-¿mmm? "nadie nunca m había dicho algo así, y mucho menos un chico"

-hola…-saludo kaito

-¡ojii-chan!-dijo salvada

-ah ¿quien es el….? Ah, ya entendí, bueno me voy

-ah no te vayas…-dijo frustrada-"ah, otra vez sola con el _ _lll"

La abraza del hombro y la acerca a el - bueno, estoy seguro que encontraremos a alguien

-¿O/o?

-hola…-dijo una voz seria

-Lio nii-san…

-¿que hay?-dijo Rinto retándolo- bueno Rin, me voy creo que es hora de mi clase

-ah, si

Se va, y cuando Rinto se retiro de entre las sombras salen Kaito, Kaiko, y Meiko, para reclamarle a Lio lo que había echo con Rinto, Lio se defendió diciendo que Rin ya tenia novio mientras la movía de un lado al otro, Rin fingía no saber que era lo que estaba pasando, Lio sabia que Rin mentía, y a rastras Lio llevo a Rin con Li y los demás; no paso micho tiempo para que Rin escapara de sus "amigos", los cuales parecían los guardias de el rey, y no dejarían que la princesa fuese con un plebeyo, bueno, ella volvió a escapar con Rinto y las chicas, Lio la ubico, no les quedo de otra mas que huir nuevamente…

Jueves 22 de septiembre 2011, 8:00 pm (todo oscuro…)

Nosotras bajábamos de clase, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Rinto, quien tenia una mirada decidida, su mirada decía "hoy es el día, hoy te declarare mi amor", así que nos dejaron solos…

-¿Qué tal tus clases?

-pues bien creo

-¿crees?

-si

Hablamos solo de cosas escolares, después hablo de cosas que no recuerdo porque unos muchachos estaban jugando con un valón afuera de a las canchas, yo estaba asustada pues en la clase de gimnasia con Lenka fui golpeada con un valón en la cara, y eso fue hace un semestre, así que les temo mas que nada, lo único que recuerdo fue que lo tome de la camisa, y me pegue a su pecho, y el se aprovecho de que estaba en su pecho para abrazarme, cuando m di cuenta no podía salvarme, antes de irme a casa le di un beso en la mejilla…

Viernes 23 de Septiembre 2011, 5:00 pm (día nublado y lluvioso…)

Mi clase de dos horas, no tuve puesto que el maestro no había llegado, pero, me quede con Meiko y Kaiko, ellas se habían ido, me quede sola, no se habían ido por mucho, pero, luego llego Rinto y yo sola como perro…

-hola…

-hola

-y…

-¿y…?

-¿que dicen los amores?

-lo de siempre

-¿y que es?

-nada

-ah

-pues si, si tuviera dirían algo

-si verdad

Platicamos de cosas de la escuela como era de costumbre antes que otra cosa, en el transcurso de la plática nos recorrimos más y mas, hasta llegar al salón de artes, fue tan, tan, pero tan, mmm, agobiante, estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que si algo más ocurría me desmayaría…

Se sentó - bueno, Kaito, Lenka, Kaiko, y Meiko me dijeron que yo te gustaba, ¿es cierto?

-y Kaiko y Meiko me dijeron que yo te gustaba

-pues si, te conozco desde que entramos a la escuela

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-bueno, puedo decirte que tu te la pasabas en la biblioteca con tus amigas

-¿y tu…?

-bueno, normalmente hacia mis trabajos ahí

-ah

-y, ahora que te encontré pues, somos amigos y…-se levanta y se acerca casi a besar a Rin-me guastaría que llegáramos a ser algo mas…-acaricia su rostro con el de ella e inclina su cabeza para besarla, afortunada o desafortunadamente llego la maestra de artes así salvando a Rin de desmayarse, salieron de el salón y Rin le dijo…

-tengo tres horas libres de clase, puedes buscarme luego n.n- el solo sonrió y se fue a su clase, cuando se distanciaron los dos Meiko fue a hablar con Rin, y Rin le dijo todo, pero todo lo que había pasado, solo que se lo dijo en solo 1 minuto…

-haber, no te entiendo háblame claro

-¡EL IBA A BESARME!

-O.O

7:30 del mismo día

Técnicamente, creo que no estaba lista para lo que venia después, algo malo había pasado con Kaiko, y pues, nos la pasamos huyendo, no sirvió mucho, el técnicamente me secuestro y llevo a las escaleras y después como era costumbre, hablamos de clases para luego…

-bueno, aquí viene la pregunta del millón

-¿ah…?

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Continuara…

Capitulo 5 (tu y yo contra cualquier obstáculo…)

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-ah, yo… ¡si!

Fue la noche mas hermosa de mi vida, a la salida el y yo salimos tomados de la mano, el lunes y toda la semana estuvimos escondidos en aquellas escaleras, siempre me engañaba diciendo que tenia que subir por algo, y siempre caía, pero no me gustaba mucho estar muy, MUY, sola con el así, para esto, las chicas lo habían llevado a conocer a los demás, ellos no dijeron nada, pero a Li no le cayo bien, solo por el simple echo de que iba tras de mi, así que cada día los de mas estaban de mal humor, y digo aquellos que querían que yo fuese de alguien mas, llegando a la escuela el viernes, a mi llegaron Kaiko y Meiko, quienes decían que Rinto, traía un regalo para mi, cuando lo encontré en sus manos el llevaba una rosa blanca, ya aviamos cumplido una semana como novios, el se fue a clase y yo fui a saludar a mi "familia", cuando llegue con ellos, Gakupo-sempai me pregunto que quien me había regalado la rosa…

-vaya Rin, ¿Quién te regalo esa flor?-pregunto Gakupo

-mi novio-dijo presumida

-¿Cómo que tu novio?-pregunto Li

-si, mi novio, ¿no escuchaste?-dijo retándolo

No era mi intención decirlo así, mi corazón sintió mucho dolor cuando lo dije, no por los demás, si no por Kuru, que era mi mejor amigo, mas sin embargo los demás se lo merecían, al alejarme de ahí con kaiko, gakupo nos siguió y alcanzo, reclamando que ¿como que novio?, que Kuru estaba muy enamorado de mi, yo me escude diciendo que lo espere mucho, y que ya teníamos tiempo de conocernos, el comprendió y pidió una disculpa para así retirarse; ahora, ¿Qué ocurrió con Nekomura?, días atrás tuve una discusión con ella, ella me dijo que Taito era de ella y que no me quedaría con el, admitiré que el me llego a gustar, pero no gracias, creo que merecía a alguien que me comprendiera, y fuese como yo, bueno, después de Lily vino a ser mi madre Sai, y después, afortunadamente Li encontró a otra chica para mi madre, su nombre es Lilia, una chica que pues no era como nosotros pero supo acoplarse, después de todo esto una familia muy grande se formo, mi hermano Nigaito se había convertido en novio de Miku, pero no resulto, así que terminaron y Miku se hizo novia de Ted y ¡uff! Es mucho revoltijo…

(-"Como paso el tiempo"-se dijo)

Después de mucho tiempo tratando de acoplarse, por fin Rinto ya era uno de nosotros, el 12 de octubre se hizo una ceremonia para su llegada, apenas cumpliríamos un mes, y el 17 de Noviembre, nos casamos bajo la ley de mi padre Li ya cuando teníamos un mes y días de novios, aun así, me sentía mal por Kuru, quien después de unos días tuvo que dejar la escuela por problemas, ahora uno mas de mis amigos se iban yendo, pasaban los días, las semanas, y después, cumplimos 2 meses, y en diciembre, el me hizo un poema, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que pronuncio la palabra amar, "¿me amas?", el simple echo de decir la palabra con "A", aun no era para mi, mas sin embargo, un día hable con mi prima Zumi y ella me dijo que si en realidad amas a una persona debes decirlo, así que me arme de valor y le dije que lo amaba…

-¿Qué tal, como sigues de tu resfriado?-dijo preocupado

-bien, pero, am, leí tu poema

-¿y…? ¿Te gusto?

-si, pero

-¿pero…?

-creo que… yo…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

-si, p-pero… yo… te…

-Rin, ¿enserio estas bien?

-¡basta de titubeos, soy diferente a las demás!

-¿O.O?

-quería decirte que yo… ¡te amo! /

-bueno…

-¿eh?

-desde que cumplimos 3 meses yo, quería decirlo pero, creí que te asustarías y…

-no, te equivocas, y cuando leí tu poema me di cuenta de que en realidad yo te amo

Pasaban los días, las semanas, y mis vacaciones de invierno se volvían mas bonitas, cada vez que el iba a mi casa a verme, mamá y Haku nee-sama, lo tomaban como uno mas de la familia, soy tan feliz, mi vida a girado cada vez mas rápida, Mei había regresado y llego un muchacho nuevo llamado Kikaito, se convirtió en novio de Mei, mi vida era cada vez mas hermosa, ya casi no frecuentamos a Nekomura y Taito, pero, han surgido problemas en casa, y Rinto ya esta cansado de verme sufrir, así que amenazo con llevarme a vivir con el, su amenaza se hizo cierta, una semana después de adoptar a una chica llamada Gumi; ahora Li dejo a cargo a Lenka, la nueva líder, en fin, por herencia y mas que nada por ser su hija, yo debía de ser la líder, no tiene mucha importancia, ahora la soberana a la que seguiré recibe el nombre de Lenka, a Nekomura no le pareció mucho la idea…

-esto es inaudito-reclamo-yo por ser su hija debería ser la líder

-discúlpame pero no-defiende Rin-por ley de herencia, yo debí de ser la líder, mas aun sin haber sido escogida, respeto la decisión de mi padre y acepto seguir las ordenes de Lenka

-¡ja!, tu cállate, tu solo eres una lame botas, solo lo dices porque seras la segunda al mando

-¿y si fuese así que?, es que acaso ¿estas molesta porque Lenka es lo suficientemente buena para llevar el mando?

-bueno, eso no importa

-si importa, mira desde que llegaste casi arruinaste mi vida, y lamento lo que ahora debe pasar Taito, porque por mi culpa ahora el esta con una chica desquiciada

-¡BASTA!, a ti no te importa

-claro que me importa, pues quieras o no, los que lastimen a mi familia les ira muy mal

-soy de tu familia

-lo siento, pero desde que Li te hizo llamar mi hermana nunca te vi como tal, así que o te vas o sufre las consecuencias que se den

-bien, me iré, pero ten en mente esto, nunca nadie estará a salvo de mi, ¿entendiste?

-es amenaza eh

-pues, si quieres una amenaza aquí esta, ¡me las pagaras muy caro Rin!- después de eso Nekomura se retiro, es mas raro que lo demás, sabia que ella era una bruja…

No importa quien se meta en mi camino, no habrá mejor líder que mi padre Li…

Continuara…

Capitulo 6 (Sayonara my love…)

Bueno es como decirlo pero escribiéndolo, sueños o no, hechos o no, no importa como sea lo importante es disfrutar ese momento memorable con quien quieres o amas, han pasado los meses y ahora pues todo va bien creo, uno que otro problemilla familiar, pero no es nada que no se pueda controlar, Rinto de vez en cuando viene a verme, de haber sabido lo que pasaría mas adelante, hubiese disfrutado mas con el…

-…bueno, debo irme…-dijo recogiendo su mochila del piso

-bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene…-dijo ella inocente, el solo sonrió secamente y se fue-"¿Por qué no entendí mejor?"

De regreso a la escuela…

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Rinto?...- suspiro

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-dijo Meiko preocupada

-de casualidad, ¿has visto a Rinto?

-no, ¿paso algo?

-es que desde hace tres semanas no se de el y, me preocupa

-no te preocupes ya veras que era solo trabajo o cosas de su casa

-ojala…

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses, y unos años sin saber nada de el- "¿Dónde estas amor? ¿A dónde te fuiste sin mí? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?"- se preguntaba sin respuesta, aquel año que el desapareció, Todo el mundo de Rin había desaparecido, pues al irse se la llevo…

"recuerdo que ese día que el no estaba en la escuela el fin de semana hable para su casa, contesto su mamá, quien me dijo que no marcara mas, que me olvidara de el y que siguiera con mi vida, estaba algo asustada por aquellas palabras que me dijo su madre, así que en secreto me cite con Natsume el hermano menor de Rinto"

Flash back…

-… sabes que no es sano que esto pase, ¿no Rin?

-tal vez, pero tu mamá no me fue de mucha ayuda, busco a tu hermano, ¿sabes donde esta?

-en realidad no, pero, si se que no quería irse

- ¿y entonces?

-no lo se pero estoy seguro que aun…

-¿…aun que niño?, ¿que aun me ama?, el ha sellado nuestro destino-dijo entre sollozos-ahora se por que tu mamá me dijo que siguiera mi camino, gracias Natsume, tampoco me fuiste de mucho apoyo…

Fin de flash back…

"y fue lo ultimo que le dije a Natsume, el no tenia la culpa, pero su rostro era exactamente igual al de Rinto, todo lo que dije fue como si se lo dijera a Rinto, en la escuela después de eso, mi único apoyo aparte de Miku era Meiko, y desahogue todo mi dolor en ella, no con palabras, no con acciones, cada uno de mis recuerdos se iban lagrima tras lagrima; también recuerdo que cuando llegue a casa me vi en el espejo, aquel que esta detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto y recordé esas palabras-"te ves linda con el pelo suelto amor"-esas palabras en ese momento me parecieron tan hipócritas, tan tontas, así que el día siguiente me decidí a recogerme el cabello, no todo, me hice una coleta de lado con pelo suelto, me veía mas infantil, no me importaba, y mi nueva yo tendría su propio nombre, si para todos seguiría siendo "Rin", pero para mi dolido corazón seria "Rinmika", mi dolor seria mi nombre original, aquel que el repetía tan dulcemente cuando estábamos juntos, no seria mas que un recuerdo de no mas *mejor sola que mal acompañada* susurraba mi corazón"

Cuando Rin, Gumi y Meiko salieron de la escuela pues su ultimo año ya había acabado, Kaito, Miku, y Ted las esperaban en Japón, pues ellos habían firmado un contrato con una disquera, su sueño de ser mejores que artistas diversos seria realidad, pero en Rin aun había un vacio sin llenar, Ted era el novio de Miku y Kaito perseguía a Gumi, -"me quede sola"-se decía…; en aquella disquera no usarían sus nombres originales Rin seria Rinmika Utaumine, -"Rinmika…"-el nombre que se auto puso para olvidar su dolor y hacer de cuentas que Rinto solo fue un amigo y ya.

Continuara…

Capitulo 7 (el reencuentro…)

23 de Octubre de 2017 (en la mañana…)

-el concierto de regreso será hoy en la noche, hoy regresaran de su gira mundial chicos…-decía Ted

-¡hmp!

-¿Qué tienes Rin-chan?-pregunto miku

-ah, nada n.n "si solo estuviera aquí el, yo…."-se interrumpe-"¿eres tonta o que?, el te dejo, recuérdalo, y nada de pensamientos de *si el estuviera aquí*, porque el se lo pierde"-se penso-¿Por qué el concierto de regreso es hoy?-pregunto ingenua

-¡ha!, se ve que no has cambiado nada Rininee-dijo kaito

-¿a que te refieres?

-el concierto de regreso será hoy porque mañana es tu cumpleaños Rin nee-dijo gumi

-ah, es verdad, lo olvide-no lo olvido, solo no quiso mencionarlo, estas fechas no le gustan a Rin, desde que Rinto se fue Rin prefiere ni siquiera acordarse de ello…

-y…

-¿y?

-¿con que canción abrirás Rin?-dijo meiko

-si, si, recuerda que tu eres la líder Rin-siguió gumi

-¡oigan!-reprocho miku-ella no es la líder- dijo "llorosa"

-oh vamos miku, sabes que no era de esperar que el nombre de "Rinmika Utaumine" o sea Rin, fuese tan sonado

-si es verdad

(Risas)

En otro lado…

-…_y en las noticias de espectáculos: los VOCALOID INFINITY, presentaran su concierto de regreso a su ciudad natal, hoy en la noche, el concierto de regreso será a las 8:00 p.m. en el centro de la ciudad, este mismo será encabezado por Katsune Teku, la vocalista principal, aunque sabemos que la atención se la llevara Rinmika ¿verdad?..._

-¿que?, ¿Rinmika?, será que…, no, ¿o si?, mi pequeña Rin es…

Flash back

-mira…

-¿ah?, ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-si, ni se nota ¿verdad?

-si, eres muy ingeniosa

-ya veras, seré una cantante mejor que los que están ahora, mi nombre sonara en todo el mundo

-si amor, si…

Fin de flash back

-espero que si sea ella, ahora que ya he terminado aquí después de tanto tiempo, podre regresar a su lado- se dice animado

Rin no parece haber cambiado, igual que los demás, a ellos se les unió en un tiempo corto dos integrantes mas, el sempai Gakupo y una chica llamada Luka, todos le dieron un giro radical a su aspecto físico anterior escolar, Miku pinto su cabello de un tono rosado ligero (como kasane teto), con una caída de riso grande en sus dos coletas, amarradas de abajo y no de arriba, Kaito llevaba su pelo azul con unos rayos alrededor como aureola color azul verdoso (del color del cabello de Hatsune Miku), Meiko llevaba su cabello color castaño con un rayo de lado azul cielo, Gumi llevaba su cabello de su color pero las partes mas largas del mismo estaban pintadas de amarillo, Gakupo no le hizo nada a su cabello, pero su atuendo era elegante y algo militar, como era su gusto, Luka usaba el cabello suelto con unas trenzas en los lados para hacer una coleta detrás, y Rin recogía su cabello con una coleta de lado y pelo suelto, su coleta estaba pintada de verde para darle algo de rebeldía, pues su personaje tenia 16 años, era la mas chica de todos y la mas rebelde…

Aun siendo Rinmika, Rin gustaba de cantar canciones melancólicas, siendo que su personaje era muy alegre y se esperaba según buscaba el amor, ya en el escenario todo iba viento en popa todos estaban emocionados igual que el publico que les miraba de lejos y cerca, en vivo y a todo color, pero de repente algo inesperado paso, la plataforma de Rin al fin de su canción Orange twiligth (yuuyami to orenji), lo cual la dejo confundida y de repente sonó una canción que ella no escuchaba desde hace mucho "Two breaths walking", y recordó ese nombre que trataba de olvidar… "Rinto"

La plataforma de Rin comenzó a subir nuevamente topándose con un muchacho rubio con una larga coleta baja y dos grandes mechones pintados del mismo tono verdoso que el de Rin…

_Es-ta es_

_La página que comienza_

_Con la historia_

_De mi evolución~_

_Yo quiero a alguien abrazar_

_Por eso sigo caminando..._

_No quiero estar en soledad_

_Yo quiero respirar junto a ti~_ (señala a Rin O/o)

_"¡Mamá! ¡Hay alguien que me gusta de verdad!"_

_"Me alegro en verdad~"_

_¡Nos veremos!_

_¡Hey! ¡¿Ahora quien se encarga de poder alimentarte?!_

_¡Hey! ¿Ya aprendiste todas las palabras necesarias no?_

_Papá_

_Mamá_

_Nina..._

_"¡Vaya! ¡Lo haz hecho muy bien!"_

_Solo quiero escapar, pero_

_Algo paso Con este pie..._

_¡Que yo use para avanzar!_

_Hacia adelante y abrazarte..._

_¡Parece de alguna forma! ¡Que te esta lastimando!_

_Las nuevas palabras que aprendí_

_¡Parece te están cortando! ¡Con un... cuchillo!_

_Quebrando esta vida..._

_Y entonces yo... _ (Se acerca a Rin. /.')

_Antes de que ~vayas a usar... ese cuchillo_

_Yo me encargare..._ (La acerca a el /')

_De nuestros labios juntar..._ (La rosa con sus labios) (Error, te descubriste) (-"¿Rinto?"-abre sus ojos como platos O.O)

_¡Un beso!_

_¡Hey! ahora estas conmigo probando de mi aliento_ (la abraza)

_¡Hey! Esas palabras que aprendiste se están comenzando_

_A ~~ derretir..._

_¡Hey! ahora con cuidado vas, respiras de mi aliento... _ (La abraza con más fuerza)

_¡Hey! Justo ahora me recitas dos palabras, son te amo, pero~~~ _ ("te amo" sincero)

_Si eso me vas a decir, Seras solo uno conmigo... _

_Respira junto a mí mientras escuchas todas mis palabras..._ (-¡RINTO!-mundo de felicidad

Falsa roto)

Rin cae de rodillas en el escenario con todos los ojos del público sobre ella, todo se quedo en silencio y de la nada caen unas cuantas lágrimas del rostro de Rin

-no, no, t-tu te fuiste-dice confundida y destrozada-¡NO!-grito desgarrador

Sube Ted al escenario y avisa que infortunadamente esto era todo por hoy, y empiezan a desalojar a la gente

-¿quien es el?-pregunta una espectadora

-ah…-voltea a ver a Rinto-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo que como me llamo?

-tu nombre artístico, vamos…

-¿es hermano de Rinmika-san?

-si, se parecen mucho-dijo la amiga

-ah si, su nombre es, ah Lenmito Utaumine

-y, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, porque Rinmika-san tiene 16

-el tiene 17

-que lindo es, bueno nos vamos sayo…

-¿Rin?-pregunta Ted

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto meiko

-vendré cuando ella se tranquilice

-estamos en el hotel de haya-dijo gumi señalando

-gracias

En el hotel…

(Tocan a la puerta)

-pase-contesto al llamado de la puerta

-¿mejor?

-creo que si Luka, gracias

-bueno estoy en mi cuarto si me necesitas

-si

5 minutos después, nuevamente llaman a la puerta del cuarto de Rin, es Rinto…

Se levanta y abre-¿diga?, ah, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿podemos hablar?

Dudo por un momento y lo dejo pasar-adelante, pasa-dijo seria, para sentarse frente al tocador y cepillar su cabello, pues antes de que llegara el, ella se disponía a irse a dormir

-¿interrumpo?-pregunto apenado, como si fuera la primera vez que habla con ella

-¡hmp!, por si no lo vez, estaba preparándome para dormir-dijo sin mirarlo-y, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-sobre lo que paso…

-¿lo que paso?, ah si, que te fuiste y me dejaste sola, ¿verdad?, si, te fuiste sin explicarme el porque o siquiera te hubieses despedido, ¿no crees?

-Rin…-dijo dolido

-no digas nada, entiendo, si quiera hubieses dicho algo ese día que saliste de mi casa, ¿no?

-Puedo explicarlo…

-¿explicar que?

-déjame hablar-dijo firme

Flash back

"tres días antes de ira a tu casa, me llego una llamada inesperada"

-¿diga?

-_si no haces lo que te digo me encargare de que tu amada novia tenga una muerte muy tartica…_

-¿Quién es?

-_si tu hermano no hubiese hablado demás no tendrías que sufrir_

-¿Qué quieres?

-_te veré en…_

Fin de flash back

-no tuve mas opción que obedecer, no quería que te pasara nada, y tampoco quise decirte nada porque no quería preocuparte

-¡ja!-dijo burlona-¿preocuparme?, no me agás reír

-¿que?-sorprendido, como si la Rin dulce y tierna hubiese desaparecido

-¡oh vamos!, ¿en realidad te importo tanto?, si es así, me hubieses dicho antes y no tendría resentimientos hacia ti

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién eres tu, y que le hiciste a mi pequeña Rin?-dijo dolido

Se levanta-"Rinmika…"

-¿eh?

-mi nombre es Utaumine Rinmika, y sobre Rin, tu te la llevaste cuando te fuiste-y se voltea, dándole la espalda a Rinto

-¿es todo lo que me vas a decir?-ella no contesta-bueno, pues, me voy, lamento molestarte-dijo dolido, abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dijo-te amo…-y se fue

Se vuelve a sentar-no debiste haber vuelto-se mira al espejo, y en el se refleja la Rin que cono cio Rinto años atrás-¿Qué ahora me vas a decir que sea como hace unos años?-"Rinto se fue y me dejo, ¿ahora que voy a hacer?, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Por qué se fue sin decirme adiós?, si regresara le diría que aun lo amo, y que no he hecho mas que pensar en el"-empezaron a caer lagrimas…-¿porque lloras?-susurra su corazón

Con Rinto

-… ¿Fue todo?-dijo Ted

-si

-es que Rin esta muy mal-dijo Miku

-lo se, y no fue mi intención pero, pues ya, creo que es mejor que me vaya

-bueno, asta luego y cuídate

-si…-el camin puertas y de golpe una de las puertas de atrás se abrió

-¡Espera!-el volteo-¡ESPERA!

-Rin…-susurro

Rin corrió rápidamente hacia Rinto, el dejo caer sus maletas para abrazarla, cuando ella se abalanzo hacia el los dos cayeron al suelo

-no me dejes, no otra vez-dijo llorosa

-no amor, no otra vez, no me atrevería a dejarte sola otra vez, en el pasado, te busque y busque, hasta que te encontré, eras una chica cerrada, muy callada y seria, cuando conociste a Lenka sonreías con mas naturalidad, eras tímida, y tu sonrisa, siempre regalabas una sonrisa a un corazón dolido o triste, y cuando me fui, siempre añore volver a abrazarte así…

Ted y Miku recogieron las maletas de Rinto y las metieron al cuarto de Rin, Rinto cargo a Rin y se fueron hacia el cuarto

La recuesta en la cama-¿mejor?

-si -sonríe y el la besa

Entre juegos y bromas estuvieron ambos, hasta que el ambiente empezó a subir de tono mientras platicaban

-no quisiera que te fueras- lo abraza, pero no fue un abrazo común, ella estaba sentada sobre el, el ambiente subía y el calor con el, sus corazones latían fuertemente, el no aguanto mas, la sujeto y la recostó, para después llenarla de besos y caricias, no resistieron mas, en el momento en el que el desato el listón que ataba el camisón al cuello de Rin, era inevitable que eso pasara, estaba mas que predestinado, y lo que fue aun mas importante fue que ellos se amaban como años atrás…

Continuara…

Capitulo 8 (Gran sorpresa en el cumpleaños de Rin…)

Al día siguiente (24 de Octubre 2017, *cumpleaños de Rin*)

-¡waaah!-bosteza-¿ah?, ¿y Rinto?, ¡hmp!, si se fue, por lo menos me la pase bien anoche-dice satisfecha (*no piensen mal /*)

Rin se levanta de la cama, deja algo de ropa sobre ella y toma unas toallas, su ropa interior y una bata para disponerse a meterse a darse un baño

Ya adentro de la ducha…

-¡ahh!, esta bien calientita el agua, justo como me gusta -w- -dice agusto

-¿Rin?-pregunto abriendo la puerta del cuarto-oye Rin, ¿Dónde estas?, los demás nos están esperando afuera y….-abre la puerta del baño- ¿agh? ¡O/O!

-¿eh? ¿._.?

3…2…1… (*Eso no se hace O/O*)

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡lo siento!-sierra apresurado-agh, no se porque me pongo así, si ayer la vi y…, pero ayer…, mmm /

-¡Rinto!-grito al salir del baño ya con la bata puesta

-¡ah!, ¡perdóname la vida! OxOlll

-T_T'

-¡todos nos esperan haya abajo para llevarte a no se que lugar!

-ah, entonces debo apresurarme n.n

-Q_Q "Rin da miedo cuando se enoja"

Con los demás en la limo…

-y… ¿A dónde me llevan?

-ouh, es una sorpresita Rininee

-ah, por favor

-¡nopi!-contestaron todos

-7_7***, crueles…

-ah, antes de que lleguemos hay que vendarte los ojos-dijo Ted

-¿ah?, oh -_-.

-vamos amor

-esta bien

Tiempo después…

-llegamos-dijo Luka

-no veo nada, ¿a donde llegamos?

-espera deja te quito la venda de los ojos-dijo Gakupo

-¿oh?, ¡waaah!

-¡SORPRESA RIN-CHAN!

-chicos, todos, todos los que estuvieron conmigo

-¡yahoo!

-¡uah!, Lenka

-claro, como no iba a estar en el día mas especial del año, el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Rin

-hey y ¿nosotras que?

-Neru-chan y Teto-chan

-¡felicidades!

-papá Li, todos, QuQ, que feliz

-y aquí viene el pastel-dice Haku

-ah, ¿no es muy grande?

-tres pisos, no esta mal-dijo su mamá

-bueno, es hora de comer-dijo Nigaito

-¡SI!

Minutos después OwO

-¡waaah!, que delicioso estuvo todo-digo algo llena

-que bueno que te haya gustado todo hija

-si todos cooperamos-dijo Mikuo

-bueno, y ahora aparte de la comida y los regalos yo tengo un anuncio que hacer-dijo Miku

-bueno, habla mujer-dijo meiko

-es que, yo… bueno… yo… yo estoy… (Silencio desgarrador)… embarazada… n/n

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!-sorprendidos o

-sip

-¿cuanto?-dijo gumi

-ah, pues, un mes y algo

-¿y algo?

-¡FELICIDADES!

-n/n

-"esto es malo, en pocos meses perderemos nuestras carreras de cantantes, y no puedo ser solista, si Ann-sama se entera…, bueno ella nos pago la escuela universidad, y soy profesora de preescolar, no habría mucho problema, mi carrera se acabo"-se penso triste-"bueno"-felicidades Miku nee

-ah, ¿no estas molesta?

-¿molesta?

-perderás tu carrera de cantante por mi culpa y la de Ted

-no importa, lo disfrute mientras pude, y ahora seguiré mi otro sueño

-¿cual?

-ser escritora en mis ratos libres ja, ja, ja

-n.n

Continuara…

Capitulo 9 (¡sigamos hacia adelante…!)

Después.…

-bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Meiko

-pues, tenemos que hablar con Ann-sama, porque ahora hay un nuevo integrante-dijo Ted

-¿integrante?-pregunto kaito-y ¿Quién es?

-el…-señala a Rinto

-¡¿El?!-dijeron todos al uniso

-si "el", puesto que antier, dos chicas nos preguntaron, quien era el, de ahora en adelante chicos les presento a "Lenmito Utaumine"

-"Utaumine…", se apellida igual que Rin, ¿porque?-dijo gumi

-porque, curiosamente se vistió como si fuese un Rinmika hombre, así que "Lenmito" es el hermano mayor de Rinmika, solo un año mayor

-bueno, no importa-sonríe Rin

En la disquera…

-el concierto fue muy bien hasta que un ataque emocional le dio a Rin

-si me di cuenta

-Ann-sama, quiero presentarle a Rinto, el actual novio de Rin

-ella me dijo que no tenia novio, no importa, por lo que vi en televisión, tu traje era como el de Rin

-si, ahora se hace llamar Lenmito Utaumine, de 17 años de edad

-ah, muy bien, ahora puedo verlo claro, "Los Gemelos Utaumine", los mas famosos…

-pero, ahora…

-bueno, por fin Rin cantara canciones de dueto con alguien que no sea una chica

Mas al rato…

-¡no Rinto, otra vez desde arriba!-le regaña meiko

-_ _lll, quiero descansar…

-¿Cómo que descansar?, el concierto de recuperación es en dos semanas, y ahora debes estar feliz porque ahora vas a cantar con Rin, pero basta de charla, es hora de cantar

-quisiera saber como es que voy a cantar canciones de dueto con ella si no esta aquí para ensayar

-¿que no?, es que no prestas atención, ¿no escuchas?

(-"Yo quiero amarte en verdad

Se siente suave...

Hoy en el discurso escolar

¡Yo sonreí!

El panda por la leche se

¡Ah vuelto blanco!

¡Mi mundo ya no es color gris!

Yeah")

(-"hey Rin, regálame mas sentimiento-dijo miku")

-¿esa es Rin?, ¡wow!, vaya que es buena, ¿crees que sea tan bueno como ella?

-si te esfuerzas si…

-pues… sigamos, ¡quiero que el mundo nos aclame a los dos!

Varios esfuerzos después…

-¿ya estas listo?

-eso creo…

-¿crees?, vamos mas confianza, ¡mas esfuerzo! ¡Mas confianza!, ¡debes hacerlo por Rin!

-7_7***

-¿ya están?-pregunto gakupo

-s-si

-¿y Rin?

-¡aquí!-grito emocionada

-ahora, lo que aremos será que vamos a ver los pasos, veamos:

Me gustas, te odio, ¿cuál será...?

No lo sé... (-aquí, Rin, al centro y después se recorre a la derecha para darle el paso a Rinto)

Me gustas, y no hay nadie más

¡Me gustas! (-Rinto hace lo mismo pero se recorre hacia la izquierda)

Y así se siguieron el día entero, cansados, cada uno se dispone a irse a su cuarto, Rin encendió la televisión para perder su tiempo viéndola, hasta que apareció un programa de espectáculos en donde están anunciando el concierto de compensación, (por lo que paso en el capitulo 7), y aparecieron algo que hizo enfurecer a Rin:

-_… ¿Un concierto de compensación?, vamos, sabemos que solo es algo para burlarse de todos nosotros, Rinmika Utaumine se suponía que no tenia una relación, incluso rechazo en publico a uno de los mas famosos cantantes por decir "despreciarlo", y de la nada aparece un nuevo integrante que se hace llamar su hermano y se le vio salir de la mano con ella, ¿Qué se cree?, ella es una chiquilla fácil, lo hace para dar lastima…_

-¿Qué yo doy que?, esos malditos prepárense para una entrevista, malditos cuervos que de Rinmika Utaumine nadie se burla

-¿Rin, escuchaste lo que dijeron de ti?-pregunto Ted

-ah pero claro que lo escuche, Ted-kun, prepárame una entrevista con esos malditos, mañana temprano, ahora me van a escuchar

-¿a las 9 esta bien?

-bien

La prensa se reunió en un salón donde ensayaban ellos, preguntas surgían y surgían, pero Rin no contestaba ninguna, hasta que Ted apareció…

-Rinmika-san, ¿Por qué no contesta a nuestras preguntas?

-T_T ("malditos, todavía que me juzgan quieren que conteste con amabilidad a sus ofensas de ayer por la noche")

-señores y señoras, la señorita Rinmika ara su declaración, por favor guarden silencio hasta que termine de hablar, y ella no contestara ninguna pregunta que se le agá, ahora por favor tomen asiento-dijo caballeroso Ted

-señores y señoras corresponsales de diversos programas de comunicación, como todos saben, ahora a aparecido una persona importante en mi vida, esa persona, ya estaba en mi vida desde años atrás, por asares del destino, el, tuvo que irse un tiempo, y ahora volvió por mi, ahora, si rechace a ese cantante, es porque en ese momento, no confiaba en ningún hombre mas que en mis compañeros, de ahora en adelante, no quiero escuchar algo acusador en contra mía o de Lenmito, a cualquiera que no quiera acceder a esta petición, nuestro representante Ted y abogado Mokaito, se encargaran de interponerles una hermosa demanda de parte nuestra, a su atención gracias.

(Silencio…)

Todos los corresponsales se fueron en silencio, era como si sus madres los hubiesen regañado, Rin estaba más que molesta, pero callo su coraje con las palabras que un escritor hubiera usado, aun solo estando los del grupo se oía un silencio que aterraba a todos… Lo bueno se pone en el concierto a alguien se le olvidaron los pasos, ellos saldrían después de Luka con su Rip=Release ( watch?v=D5KZnMBVKWg), sin no antes que Rin saliera cantando "Don't My List" ( watch?v=mYyGgPu-Ow0), dándole a saber a todos que Rin no es chica fácil…

-¿estas listo?

-no, creo que olvide los pasos

-¿Qué tu que?, ok, chicas, entraremos con Línea de Corte, para que Rinto pueda improvisar

-¡Si!

Tratando de ganar tiempo para que Rinto pudiera recordar, los pasos que olvido, o por lo menos podía improvisar, ya casi sin tiempo a Rinto se le ocurre una idea original y algo vergonzoso para poder salir a tiempo y alcanzar a que Rin se cambie…

-"a la persona que ame ayer, estoy cortando a la mitad", (línea de corte)

(Suena la música: Suki Kirai)

watch?v=pNB1AgVAdi4

(Grita la multitud)

-¿Qué onda con la guitarra?-pregunto meiko

-vaya, como se ve que se le olvido lo que ensayamos, pero, que bueno que sabe improvisar, solo mira como gritan todos-dijo gakupo

-si

-bueno, se esta esforzando

El concierto termino bien, mejor de lo que se había esperado, de ahora en adelante hasta que Miku se alivie ellos serán lo que siempre soñaron, y seguirán hasta que acabe ese sueño…

Continuara…

Capitulo 10 (nuestros recuerdos…)

De regreso a Japón…

Cada quien hacia su apartamento, ah, como olvidarnos de nuestro muevo integrante, ¿y Rinto donde dormirá, o vivirá?, ah que pregunta tan tonta ¿no?, era obvio que Rin alojaría a su amado en su departamento, para Rin hoy es día de la limpieza y es hora de escombrar sus recuerdos, quitar polvo de aquí y allá, no había mucho problema, ayudando a Rin para la limpieza estaba Rinto quien encontró una foto de un muchacho, su rostro era apacible y sus ojos estaban llenos de luz, como a cualquier hombre una foto sola de alguien que no es el o de la familia de la chica o amigos conocidos, (bueno el chiste es que el estaba celoso), así que la duda nació, y la pregunta surgió…

-¿Quién es el amor?

-¿quien?, ah el, ¿no te acuerdas de el?

-pues no-dijo tratando de calmarse

-bueno te refrescare la memoria, recuerdas que…

…"a beses yo te ayudaba con tu trabajo, hubo unas semanas en que estuve a cargo de tu puesto, en ese entonces, conocí a ese muchacho, era recién llegado del puesto de a lado, un poco torpe pero bastante amable, su nombre era *Len*…

Saliendo del elevador

-*es estúpido, ayudar a mi primo con su trabajo, y de recompensa solo un mugroso gashapon ¡bah!*-se penso-¿ah…?

Miro a Rin haciendo la limpieza, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta para no ensuciarlo, sus ojos estaban concentrados en su limpieza y su boca se movía pronunciando las palabras de las canciones que escuchaba…

-b-buenos días-pronuncio temeroso

-buenos días-sonríe

-ah, ayer que pase por aquí no te vi, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-ah, mi nombre es Rin, ¿y tu eres?

-yo soy Len, mucho gusto, creo que de ahora en adelante nos estaremos viendo, ¿no?

-si supongo

Día tras día la mirada de Len se iluminaba al ver el sonriente rostro de Rin, con solo pasar y decirle cosas lindas su día estaba completo, hasta que llego el día que Rin tuvo que pasar a retirarse…

Al día siguiente…

-hola buenos días-dijo lleno de alegría

-buenos días-dijo una voz *normal*

-ah, ¿quien eres tu, y donde esta Rin?

-mi nombre es Rinto y Rin tuvo que regresar a casa

-entonces ¿ya no vendrá?

-tal vez

Paso como una semana y la aparición de Rin se hizo visible…

Se abre el elevador…

-ah, ¡bendito elevador!, contigo ya no subo escalones-dice aliviada

-¿Rin?-pregunto Len y se acerca rápidamente a ella-hola Rin, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿que dices? fue solo una semana

-bueno, para mi fue una eternidad

-¿ah?, ¿pero que…?

-Rin desde que te vi yo…

-¡Rinto!-interrumpió para luego acercarse a el-hola, mira traigo tu almuerzo

-que milagro amor que te pasas por aquí

-¿verdad?, pero como luego no te desayunas traje tu desayuno o almuerzo n.n

-¿O.O?, dijo *amor*, ósea que… ¿u-ustedes se conocen?

-ah si-contesto Rin

-entones son…

-novios-termino Rinto

-7_7

-bueno, ¿Qué me ibas a decir Len?

-si, es cierto, este Rinto o no te lo diré, Rin desde que te vi, me enamore de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu suave cabello oscilando al viento, y no mentiré al decirte que me arrepiento de no haberte robado un beso, así que, como el destino no quiere que estemos juntos yo…

-detente…-dijo seria

-¿ah?

-detente, para ya, ¿porque?, ¿Por qué cuando trato de tener un amigo nuevo dicen esas cosas?, ¿Por qué no intentan buscar a alguien que de la talla a sus sentimientos?, por ahora Rinto esta en mi vida, y por lo que acabas de decir me das a entender que no te importa si Rinto esta aquí o no, que vas a besarme, te juro que si por un momento pensaste que si me besas me quedaría contigo estas muy equivocado, eres lindo, pero tal ves encuentres a alguien que busque un chico como tu

-*es muy directa*-penso Len

-si rompo tu corazón, lo siento, pero es como debo hacer entender a la gente como tu…"

-¿ya te acordaste?

-si, la verdad cosas tan insignificantes como esas se me olvidan pronto ja, ja, ja, ¿oh eres tu vestida de maid?

-ah, ¿acaso hoy te recordare TOODO lo que paso en ese tiempo?

-hay anda amor, no pido mucho solo quiero saber si tu te acuerdas mejor que yo

-esta bien, ¿te acuerdas que Meiko quería tener un negocito propio?, pues veras…

"ella quería un negocio propio, era muy fácil soñarlo pero muy difícil concederlo, si que entre todas y Mokaito-kun, juntamos para hacer eso realidad…

-que bien se ve-dijo Mokaito

-claro que si, ¿pues que esperabas de un lugar decorado por chicas?-dijo Gumi

-sip, ahora… ¿Cómo se va a llamar?-pregunto Lenka

-mmm, buena pregunta-dijo Meiko

(Cuchicheo…)

-¿Qué tanto se traen entre manos?-pregunto meiko

-ya sabemos como se va a llamar-dijo Miku sonriente

-si se llamara…-a completo Rin

-"¡The Meiko's coffee!"-gritaron con emoción

-¿AH?-respuesta al uniso

-si, como es tu negocio pensamos…-dijo Rin

-en que debería llamarse como la dueña…-siguió Miku

-bueno, no nos queda de otra…

(Risas…)

Al día siguiente…

-aquí están los uniformes-dijo Gumi

-¡uaah!-son muy lindos-dijo Miku

-¿Por qué son diferentes?-dijo Lenka

-es que se vería monótono que todas nos viéramos igual

-ah…

-bueno, es hora de empezar a hornear-dijo Meiko

-¡SI!

-¿pero porque soy el único hombre aquí?

-Oh, tranquilo, que en sus días libres Rinto también vendrá a ayudarnos en la cocina-dijo sin pena"

(-ah si me acuerdo de eso, ¡eso era abuso!, ¿Por qué tenia que trabajar en otro lugar cuando debía descansar 0?

-porque me amas y ahí estaba yo, así que cállese y no interrumpa T_T)

"Todo iba de maravilla, muchos clientes, muchos pasteles, galletas y demás postres vendidos, hasta eso no nos fue mal, ja, ja, ja, ah, pero el me quito la sonrisa después

-¡bienvenido!-saludaron Gumi y Rin

-¿ah?, ¿Rin, trabajas ahora aquí?, que suerte tengo, ¿ves como el destino nos quiere juntos?

-¿vienes a comer o a ver si salgo contigo?

-a que seca te ves, pero esa sonrisa cuando dijiste "Bienvenido", ah…, no la voy a olvidar

-bueno, ¿Qué mesa quieres?

-esa…-señala enfrente de la cocina

-¿esa?, "ahora me va a querer ver entrando y saliendo de la cocina"-piensa-¿seguro?

-sip-bien contento

-ok _ _lll-hace entrega de la carta-¿Qué vas a querer?

-ah…-leyendo-¿ah, "pastel de Rin" *pastel de naranja*?, quiero este

-un pastel de Rin, ¿té, café negro, o con leche?

-café con leche por favor

-ok en un momento estará tu pedido

-sipi

-¡bienvenido!-se oye de nuevo

-¿mmm?-len voltea

-hola chicas-saluda Rinto

-hola amor, ¿que mesa?

-la de siempre

-junto a la ventana viendo a la cocina

-siip

-siéntate, ¿Qué te sirvo?

-también lo de siempre

-jugo de naranja y un sándwich con todo menos jitomate

-ah, ¡ya lo memorizaste!

-¡claro!

-¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?-pregunta len molesto

Entra y sale Rin con una bandeja que contenía un jugo, un sándwich, un café con leche y una rebanada de pastel de naranja

-aquí esta su pedido "señor" n.n-le dijo a Rinto

-gracias señorita, ¿y a que hora sale usted?

-n/n, a las 6:30, señor

-ah, ¿puedo pasar por usted y llevarla a su casa?

-bueno, si no es molestia

-claro que no

(Se ríen)

-"hay como lo odio"-se piensa

-aquí esta tu pedido len

-ah, ¿así de seca?, ¿donde esta tu dulce "Len-kun"?

-T_T

-ah Q_Q, por favor, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos Rin-chan, ¿si?

-7_7, no lo se, deja pienso, y como vea que te comportas te diré si o no, ¿ok?

-¡VIVA!

El tiempo transcurrió y Len y Rinto subieron a sus respectivos trabajos, mientras trabajaba, Len estaba muy emocionado por la respuesta de Rin, que no hacia bien sus cosas, llego la hora de salir de Len y Rinto, los dos trabajaban en un lugarcito distinto, pero era en el mismo sitio, cuando le se dio la vuelta Rinto ya no estaba y el lugar de Rinto estaba cerrado, presuroso, cerro su lugar y bajo las escaleras como su se le quemara el cuerpo, ya abajo vio a Rinto esperando a Rin en la entrada…

-¡mierda!, ese mugroso me gano

-ah, Rinto, me asustaste…-dijo Rin

-ah ósea que me dijiste feo

-claro que no

(Risas)

-¿nos vamos señorita?

-sip

-"ah, ¿adonde van?, Rin no me contesto la pregunta y ya se va, mierda"

Al día siguiente…

La misma rutina de ayer, pero con más emoción, ya llega la hora de salida otra vez pero esta vez Len llega primero…

-Ho-li-ta-dijo contento

-¿Len?, ¿donde esta Rinto?

(Nota de la escritora: Imagínense a Rinto limpiando como loco porque alguien tiro pastel de manzana con chocolate y leche al piso del lugar de Rinto…)

-no se, y…

-¿y?

-no me contestaste lo de ayer

-ah eso…

-OwO

-ah, bueno…

-¡ya llegue!-dijo Rinto cansado

-ah, que bien, vamonos que mamá que dijo que llegara temprano

-bien

-adios Len

-Q_Q "¡Rin!"

Al dia siguiente en el café…

-¡Rin!, pido una respuesta

-ah, como molestas

(Sale Lenka con un "Lenka split" *banana split*)

-O/O ah… (babeando), ¿Quién es ella?

-¿ella?, es Lenka

-que bonita es…

-TwT, ¿en serio?, si te digo que seguiremos siendo amigos y te ayudo con ella me dejaras en paz

-claro */*

-bueno…"

-y asi Lenka fue novia de Len, y gracias a Dios me lo quite de encima ja, ja, ja

-n.n

Continuara…

Capitulo 11 (pelea de niños…)

Una semana después…

Es temprano, y es día de descanso después de tanto ensayar la semana pasada, es una tarde calurosa, hermosa se podría decir, ya Rinto tiene departamento propio, y galante invito a Rin a salir esta maravillosa tarde, pero, la cita no salió según lo esperado…

-"que bonita me veo, espero y Rinto piense lo mismo"-se piensa mientras se peina

Por otro lado…

-ah, ese video juego lo necesito, y ese de haya, y ese, y ese…

2 horas después

-¿Dónde demonios se abra metido ese tonto?

-¡Rin!-corre con unas bolsas llenas de videojuegos

-¿Qué demonios…?-mirando las bolsas

-hola…-dice agitado

-¿de donde vienes?

-de una tienda de videojuegos cerca de mi casa

-¿tienda de videojuegos?

-si, no es genial, compre todos los que me asían falta n_n

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-le da una cachetada

-¿Rin?, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡ME DEJASTE PLANTADA PARA COMPRAR TUS TONTOS VIDEOJUEGOS, EN VERDAD ERES UN IDIOTA!-dijo molesta-si esto es ahora, ¿Qué me espero mas adelante?, hoy me dejaste aquí parada para ir a una estúpida tienda de videojuegos, ¿y mañana que?, ¿me dejaras por unas admiradoras?

-Rin, sabes que yo nunca haría eso

-¿y yo que se?, ¿Quién me asegura que no viniste a buscarme por mi fama y mi dinero?, ¿o tal vez me buscaste para ser famoso y botarme después?, me arrepiento de haberte dejado entrar a mi habitación ese día, ¡NO DEBISTE HABER VUELTO!

-¿pero que dices?

-odio los videojuegos, odio esas cosas del demonio

-Rin, cuando tu no estas, en esto es en lo único que me distraigo…

-¿crees que soy tonta?, si eso haces cuando no estoy contigo, ¿Por qué carajo piensas en esas porquerías aun estando conmigo?, ¡contéstame!, claro, no puedes, porque sabes que tengo la razón, eres un idiota, ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON TU VIDA! ¡TE ODIO!-se va corriendo molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿pero que mosca le ha picado?, mira que hacer tanto drama por unos videojuegos, es absurdo

-mira a quien me he encontrado…

-Meiko…

-¿Qué haces aquí?, seguro que estas esperando a Rin para salir algún lado, ¿verdad que si?, pillín-lo codea

-¿esperarla?, si ella se ha ido

-¿entonces?

-yo que se, hizo drama por lo de los videojuegos otra vez y se fue

-¿drama?, oye, ¿a que hora se iban a ver?

-no se, creo que a esta hora

-mmm, préstame tu teléfono

-toma-le da el aparato

-a ver, mensajes, conversaciones, ¡aquí esta!, veamos, dice: "hola amor mañana ¿tienes algo que hacer? Si no te espero en la estación a las 12:00 bajo el reloj como siempre bueno, me despido te veo mañana ¿eh?", así que se verían a las 12

-es imposible estoy seguro que era a las 2

-¿tienes el tiquet de esas cosas?

-si, mira

-ah esto tiene hora de las 12, ¿olvidaste que saldrías con Rin por esto?

-¿tu también?

-no te mentiré respecto a esto pero, ¡la has cagado!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla plantada así?, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?

-bueno… "_-¡ME DEJASTE PLANTADA PARA COMPRAR TUS TONTOS VIDEOJUEGOS, EN VERDAD ERES UN IDIOTA!-dijo molesta-si esto es ahora, ¿Qué me espero mas adelante?, hoy me dejaste aquí parada para ir a una estúpida tienda de videojuegos, ¿y mañana que?, ¿me dejaras por unas admiradoras? _

_-Rin, sabes que yo nunca haría eso_

_-¿y yo que se?, ¿Quién me asegura que no viniste a buscarme por mi fama y mi dinero?, ¿o tal ve me buscaste para ser famoso y botarme después?, me arrepiento de haberte dejado entrar a mi habitación ese día, ¡NO DEBISTE HABER VUELTO!_

_-¿pero que dices?_

_-odio los videojuegos, odio esas cosas del demonio_

_-Rin, cuando tu no estas en esto es en lo único que me distraigo…_

_-¿crees que soy tonta?, si eso haces cuando no estoy contigo, ¿Por qué carajo piensas en esas porquerías aun estando conmigo?, ¡contéstame!, claro, no puedes, porque sabes que tengo la razón, eres un idiota,_ _¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON TU VIDA!_ _ ¡TE ODIO!_"

-T_T…

-¿que?

-¿no te das cuenta?, le prestas mas atención a esas cosas que a ella, ¿crees que no le duele?

-¿Por qué se ponen así?, ella siempre esta con lo sus cuentos para niños y yo no le digo nada

-eso es a lo que ella se quiere dedicar después de que se alivie Miku, ella quiere ser una afamada escritora y tu solo te le obstaculizas

-es ridículo

-ella… tu eres su fuente de inspiración, ¿Por qué crees que tuvo tanto éxito Suki Kirai?, ella la escribió por los dos, porque ahora estas con ella, y ahora no me sorprendería que no duraras con nosotros

-¿a que te refieres?

-es obvio, ¡Rin terminara contigo!

-e-es mentira, ella nunca me terminaría por algo tan absurdo como eso

-dijo que se arrepentía de haberte recibido en su habitación esa vez ¿no?, ahora no se tentara el corazón para seguir contigo y te corte de una buena vez, lo echaste a perder todo otra vez, fue un gusto cantar contigo de compañero

-Meiko, no digas eso, no soportaría que ella hiciera eso

-de cualquier modo te lo has ganado…

Con Rin…

-es un idiota, un completo idiota

_-"¿y apenas te das cuenta?"_

-¿eh?

_-"si hoy te dejo por videojuegos, y… ¿Qué pasara mas adelante?"_

-terminaría con el

_-"vamos, que ingenua eres, si le recibiste aquella noche en tu cuarto cuando se fue, ¿enserio tendrías el valor de terminar con el?"_

-bueno yo…

_-"no hace mas que estorbar en nuestros ideales, estábamos mejor sin el, ¿recuerdas?, cuando el se fue, fuiste becada para venir aquí y cantar, el se lo perdía, pero de pronto llego y ¡puff! todo lo jodio, todo, y ahora quiere que le perdones después de esto, esta loco, ¿a que tengo razón?"_

-bueno la tienes, ¿y que?, a Rinmika Utaumine nadie le ve la cara de tonta

_-"tal vez pero recuerda que también eres Rin y a ella la dulce y tierna, si se le ve la cara de tonta, es mejor terminar con el de una ves, y no esperar a que te mate los demás sueños que tienes, no por nada estas hablando conmigo, tu subconsciente"_

-es verdad…-levanta la mirada-¿ah pero?, es el departamento de Miku y Ted, así que inconscientemente he venido a ver a Miku nee por esto

Toca el timbre

_-¡voy!-_abre la puerta-ah Rin-chan eres tu

-s-si, oye ¿tienes un momento?

-¿ah?

Rin entro a la casa y le conto todo a Miku, desde el principio hasta el final, la platica era extensa y el culpable era el mismo, nunca iba a cambiar, pero no se podía hacer mas que dejar que ella desahogara…

-ah ya veo, Rin, sabes que como tu amiga estoy aquí para darte consejos y sabes que Rinto es un chico muy bueno y dedicado cuando se le propone, pero, el no sabe tratar con una chica, me refiero a que si ya ha hecho eso varias veces aun cuando estas a su lado, no va le la pena seguir con el, Rin

-¿eso crees?, de algún modo, mi cabeza dice lo mismo, ¿"solo amigos" eh?, nunca creí que diría eso, bueno, debo regresarme a casa, te agradezco mucho eh Miku

-aquí estoy cuando quieras Rin

-"_solo amigos_"-se decía su cabeza

Continuara…

Capitulo 12 (pelea de niños: 2da parte "lagrimas que unen corazones")

En su departamento…

-"solo amigos", que en inglés seria "just be friends"-toma su cuaderno y empieza a escribir

_Just be friends, si eso quieres tu_

_Just be friends, es tiempo del adiós_

_Just be friends, si eso quieres tu_

_Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends_

_No paro de pensar desde la mañana del día de ayer_

_Es como si juntara trozos de roto cristal_

_Y me pregunto que hice mal_

_¿Cómo es que comenzó mi dedo a sangrar?_

_¿Es esto lo que tú y yo soñamos tiempo atrás?_

_Lo presentía desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_La más difícil elección seria la mejor_

_Pero mi orgullo me dice que no _

_Y me hace incidir en la contradicción_

_Cuando podre contártelo sin miedo a lastimar_

_Mi mundo se ha derrumbado desde que te fuiste_

_Y aún luchando estoy para oír de nuestro error_

_Dibujo tu sonrisa entre hojas desteñidas_

_No se si es real_

_¡Oeoh!_

_Grito con mi voz ronca y fría_

_Pero el valor resuena en mi habitación_

_Pensar que de lo que sentimos_

_Nada queda ya_

_Desencajada lo vivido así es como estoy_

_Ahora las coincidencias que unían _

_Momentos y encuentros solo me hacen sufrir _

_¡Haz lo que quieras con tu vida! Susurre ente ti_

_Y vi caer en tus mejillas tus primeras lágrimas_

_Just be friends, si eso quieres tu_

_Just be friends, es tiempo del adiós_

_Just be friends, si eso quieres tu_

_Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends_

_Anoche me acosté y me di cuenta al pensar en ti_

_Que nuestro amor ya no tenía vuelta atrás_

_Que ya nunca volverá a florecer _

_Es como una flor que alguien cortó y se marchito_

_Ya nuestro tiempo se acabo, no sirve lamentar_

_Recuerdo la estación en la que nos conocimos tú y yo_

_Y tu sonrisa leve fue la que a mi me cautivo_

_Muchos recuerdos me evoco_

_Y nos herimos mutuamente cada vez peor_

_Llenos de espinas nuestros corazones hoy están_

_Con esta relación tan apagada tristemente_

_Me causa gran dolor tomar una decisión_

_Te sigo amando, y no quiero apartarnos_

_¡Pero lo debo aceptar!_

_¡Oeoh!_

_Esta lloviendo muy fuerte en mi corazón_

_Nada veo estoy ya muriendo_

_Pero a pesar de mantener mi determinación_

_Este dolor aun perfora todo en mi interior_

_El vinculo entre nosotros perdido esta_

_Lo presentí cada día muere mucho mas_

_Te digo adiós amor marchito todo esto acabo_

_Tenemos que seguir y nunca mirar al que esta detrás_

_¡Uououooh! (¡uououooh!)_

_¡Uououooh! (¡uououooh!)_

_Tan solo una vez, tan solo una vez_

_Si pudiera mi deseo realizar_

_Una vez más nacería de nuevo_

_Para verte de nuevo en aquellos días_

_¡Oeoh!_

_Grito con mi voz ronca y fría_

_Pero el valor resuena en mi habitación_

_Pensar que de lo que sentimos_

_Nada queda ya_

_Desencajada en lo vivido así es como estoy_

_El vinculo entre nosotros perdido esta_

_Lo presentí cada día muere mucho mas_

_Te digo adiós amor marchito todo esto acabo_

_Tenemos que seguir y nunca mirar al que esta detrás_

_Todo en la vida termina _

_Just be friends, es tiempo del adiós_

_Just be friends, si eso quieres tu_

_Just be friends, just be friends_

_Just be friends, just be friends_

_Just be friends si eso quieres tu_

_Just be friends, just be friends es tiempo del adiós_

_Just be friends, si eso quieres tu _

_Just be friends just be friends, just be friends_

-bueno, ya esta adaptada, y también esta con música, solo la presento mañana y me regreso a casa

Al día siguiente…

-¿Cómo seguiste Rin-chan?

-bien gracias, como siempre las palabras son mis mejores amigas, sin ofender, bueno, con todos los que están les mostrare esta canción-inserta la memoria en el PC

-ya llegue, aquí están las partituras-dijo Rinto

-ah, escúchenlo, yo debo regresar a casa, Ann-sama ya esta enterada, los veo después

-¿Dónde te habías metido?, te he estado marcando a tu casa y a tu teléfono y no me contestas, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿ah?, ¿me hablaron?

-creo que fue Rinto-dijo gumi

-¿Quién es Rinto?, no lo conozco

-O.O

-bueno, me voy

-¡Rin!, ¿Dónde vas?, estas actuando como una niña, las cosas se hablan claro

-bueno, si quieres oír mi voz diciéndolo claro, escucha la canción

Reprodujeron la canción, y aunque era uno de los audios de Rin, aunque estuviera espectacular, dejo a todos perplejos, y más a Rinto

-¿pero que es esto?-dijo Kaito

-¿quiere decir que Rin nee terminara con Rinto?-pregunto Gumi

-vaya que Rinto no tiene tacto para hacer las cosas-dijo Gakupo

-¿estaremos incompletos?, si tuvimos mucha fama cuando el llego-exclamo Luka

-intentamos ayudarle pero el lo echo todo a perder-dijo Miku

-¡chicos!, ¡chicos!, calma, no se piensen cosas raras-decía Ted

-¿vez?, te lo dije-reclamo Meiko

-cállate…-se fue, y al irse salió disparado en busca de Rin, quien estaba en la sala de instrumentos, con una mirada dolida y nostálgica, antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta esta giro del lado contrario y abierta por Rinto

-te encontré

-¡quítate de mi camino!

-¡no!, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿hacer que?

-¿Cómo que "hacer que"?, bien sabes lo que esta pasando

-¿lo se?

-¡BASTA!, ¡detente, ya para!, no puedes hacer esto por siempre, dilo directo, dilo otra vez, di que me odias, di que soy un idiota, pero te lo suplico, no…-baja su mirar

-no es mi problema

-¿que?-alza la mirada y al hacerlo vio la mirada de aquella chica que lo desprecio el día que había regresado-¡NO!

-bueno, si eso es todo, me voy

-esto es estúpido-dijo antes de que ella saliera-es, mucho drama por unos videojuegos

-¿drama?, veamos si es dramático hacerte sufrir lo que yo sufro

Han pasado los días y ni Rin ni Rinto se han pasado por la disquera, los demás saben que es hora de intervenir, así que los llaman y los citan en la sala de instrumentos, una ves ahí se ven cara a cara, otra vez

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rin

-se me cito para ver lo de las partituras que había entregado

-¿entonces?-se voltea a la puerta e intenta abrirla pero esta cerrada, ellos pusieron el seguro-¡abran!, ¡abran!, ¿y así se hacen llamar mis amigos?, malditos, déjenme salir-entre patadas gritos y empujones Rin trato de abrir la puerta de la sala, sin conseguir nada, mientras que Rinto la mira con cierto miedo y un rostro triste con lagrimas, sentía como si le hubiesen sacado el corazón, pues Rin era todo su mundo-"terminamos"-nunca se escucho esa palabra de boca de Rin, pero el solo pensarla le causaba gran dolor "-te lo dije"-fue lo que Meiko le alego cuando Rin entrego su canción, y ese miedo era porque con el enojo mal enfrenado de ella a la puerta el sentía que era el culpable, que Rin lo razonaría y se abalanzaría hacia el y acabaría con su vida…

-no puedo, no puedo abrirla, esos malditos, me dejaron aquí, quiero salir, quiero irme a casa, me duele mi pecho, mi cabeza y mi corazón-fue lo ultimo que dijo ella antes de desmayarse, Rinto la acerco a el mientras ella estaba inconsciente, la recostó en sus piernas, la miraba y le acariciaba el pelo con mucha suavidad, aun estaba llorando, era como un niño que le habían quitado un muñeco pero Rin no era una muñeca, la miraba como si ella se hubiese muerto

-lo lamento Rin, perdóname, se que no puedo dejar mi "obsesión" por los juegos, pero yo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, no puedes dejarme así, es solo una "pelea de niños", no me dejes te lo suplico-susurro

-ah…-se levanta-la puerta… esta lejos-voltea-¿Qué hago hasta aquí?, ¿Qué ibas a hacerme pervertido?-se cubre y lo mira a los ojos-"ha estado llorando, ¿en verdad me ama tanto?"

-lo siento…

-¿eh?

-lamento lo que paso el otro día, tratare de olvidar lo de los juegos mientras estas a mi lado, pero…-empieza a encogerse en brazos-no me dejes, no así, no…

-Rinto…-le dice-"¿acaso necesitaba de esto para fijarse mas en mi?"-se piensa-b-bueno… yo, creo que fue demasiado, pero, también fue culpa mía, fue un acto algo egoísta, pero si es verdad que hay veces que cuando salimos solo es para comprar juegos y yo no, no puedo, pero yo…

No se necesitaban mas palabras para entender lo que había pasado, los dos necesitan de los dos para subsistir, son como una droga para cada uno, mientras de ella mientras de el, no se necesitaba mas que un "lo siento", para que se calmaran las cosas y de un "te amo", para saber que no es mentira los sentimientos, no se necesitaba de mas…

Continuara…

Capitulo 13 (soledad donde no la hay…)

(Suena el teléfono)

-¿diga?-contesta con voz adormilada

-_hola Rin nee, buenos días, marco para ver si podemos salir de paseo todas, seria divertido si aceptara_s-dijo Gumi

-ah, ir de paseo, ¿Qué hoy no hay ensayo?

-_no, Ted-kun dijo que las chicas no iríamos hoy, que ellos tienen que ensayar o algo así_

-¿pero si tenemos permiso?

-_si, vamos anda, no hay nada que perder_

-bueno

Es viernes por la mañana, y como han leído es día de chicas, aunque Rin hubiese preferido dormir hasta tarde, pero como es uno de esos pocos días en el que las 5 están juntas; paso la tarde y todas fueron a lugares de chicas, tiendas de ropa, joyería y esas cosas, un rato agradable para todas, llega la hora de regresar a sus casas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada quien retoma el camino a su hogar

-¡uff!, que día, de arriba abajo me trajeron esas chicas, ¿Cómo acepte?, lo que no sabia es que a Luka le gustaba la ropa que enseña TODO, eso si que me dejo con la boca abierta, pero lo que si me mata de un infarto fue que ella y Meiko me compraran un bikini muy revelador, porque según la próxima vez iremos a nadar, ah, me siento algo "usada"-dice con calma-¿ya abra llegado Rinto?, ya son mas de las 10, y no me ha hablado-suena el teléfono-¿diga?

-_hola amor, buenas noches_-dijo normal

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue?

-_pues, lo normal_

-¿Qué es normal para ti?

-_bueno no se pero así y ya_

-¿ah te fue mal?

-_que no, no_

-¿entonces?, algo debiste haber hecho para que estés de ese humor

-_mira hable para ver como estabas, pero veo que estas de humor_

-¿yo?, bueno, haber que quieres que te diga

-_ah, no se, estoy cansado, solo llame para ver como estas vale, te veo el miércoles_

-¿miércoles?, ¿y eso?

-_ustedes no irán hasta ese día, bueno, te dejo, bye_

-¿y ahora?, esta loco…

Al día siguiente

-… pero ese vestido me gusto y lo voy a comprar-dijo Miku-¿estas escuchando?

-ah si

-algo tienes, y necesito saber que es Rin

-ah bueno, me siento sola

-pero sabes que estamos todas para hablar

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a Rinto, a beses cundo me llama suena muy apagado, y vamos que yo bien se como esta el trabajo, que cansa un poco, y dentro de dos semanas será el concierto navideño

-ah si, que ya casi es navidad

-pero…; dejemos mi problema de lado y ¿Cómo vas con lo de tu bebé?

-pues ya es un mes

-ah si

-si, es muy lindo, porque Ted me consiente mucho mas de lo que lo hacia antes, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria?

-ni me lo recuerdes-dijo apagada

-oye, dijiste que estabas bien, pero no te creo, y una vez me dijiste que yo era como Haku, así que dime, después de lo que paso ese día en la sala de instrumentos, creí que iban bien

-bien lo has dicho, "iba", a beses me pregunto si fue correcto dejarlo entrar en mi vida otra vez, estaríamos mejor si hubiese dicho que no, si ese día me hubiese quedado sentada frente al espejo y no correr a alcanzarlo

-no esta bien que pienses eso

-ah, a veces me gustaría pensar que será verdad eso que me prometió cuando íbamos a la escuela

-el te cumplirá, tendrán hijos, ya lo veras

-defraude a Teto y a Neru, ahora envés de ser cantante, seria escritora

-¿sabes?, me molesta que hables así, tan negativa, me pregunto donde quedo la Rin que nos regalaba una sonrisa a los corazones tristes y dolidos

-creo que nunca regreso

-Rin…

-sabes debo irme, te llamo en cuanto regrese-se levanto y se fue-"no se que voy a hacer con mi vida"-suena su teléfono-es Rinto… ¿diga?

_-hola n_n_

-hola

_-¿tienes algo que hacer en la noche?_

-no

_-¿puedes venir a cenar?_

-¿a tu casa?

_-claro, yo cocino ¿te acuerdas?_

-ah si

_-te espero, a las 8:00, ¿esta bien?_

-claro

_-¿Qué sucede, no quieres venir?_

-ah, te veo en la noche-cuelga

-¿que le sucede?-suena su teléfono-¿bueno?

-_ah Rinto, que bueno que te encuentro_

-Ted, acabo de regresar, deja de molestarme

-_no te hablo por lo de la disquera, además si te "molesto", es porque aun te falta mucho por llegar a ser tan famoso como Rin_

-gracias por hacerme sentir menos ante ella

-_a lo que voy es que Rin vino a la casa a hablar con Miku_

-¿y?

-_que ella dice que se siente sola_

-pero…

-_déjame terminar, sola de que cuando le llamas como que siempre estas de mal humor o no tienes ganas de hablar, o seco, que es lo que mas entendí_

-¿seco?, ah ya se, creo que es momento de vender los departamentos y tener uno para los dos, así nadie se sentirá solo

-_pues solo preguntale a Ann-sama, pero, habla con ella, porque ella cree que hay soledad donde no la hay_

-si

La noche se hizo visible y Rin de pocas ganas fue a casa de Rinto, se sentía deprimida, hasta parece que cada vez que se deprime se pone a escribir, escribe el tipo de canciones de abandono o rechazo ante la pareja, esta loca, dirán ustedes, tal vez, pero lo mejor es la comunicación…

Toca a la puerta

-¿si?, ah Rin, entra amor, ya empieza a hacer frio ¿verdad?

-algo

-ah, mira prepare algo delicioso, vamos, siéntate-le detiene la silla

-gracias

-¿que tienes?-pregunto mientras se sienta

-creo que no tengo hambre

-es eso o ¿te sientes sola?

-¿ah?

-aunque no lo creas, yo se lo que esta pasando

-¿a que te refieres?, cero que Ted te hablo porque Miku le conto, debo dejar de contar mis problemas y hablar con mi cuaderno

-¿porque siempre dices eso?, siempre que pasan estos mal entendidos dices eso, crees que yo no puedo ser tus oídos, ¿Dónde esta esa Rin que…?

-… ¿le regalaba una sonrisa cálida a los demás?, yo diré donde fue esa Rin, tu te la llevaste, ahora ¿Dónde la tienes? , no lo se

-¿sigues creyendo eso?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que esa Rin ya esta aquí, pero no quiere salir?

-no se

-ah, te enseñare algo que guardo dese que me fui-se va y regresa con una libreta o libro en manos, engargolada de color rojo

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿no lo recuerdas?, si tu lo escribiste y me lo diste a leer una ves, que fue ese día que fui a tu casa

-no, no me acuerdo

-es tu primer novela acabada, mira

-ah, pero cuando te la di no estaba engargolada

-si, y yo la mande a engargolar, así, la leería cundo me sintiera solo, y pensara en ti

-¿lo guardaste tanto tiempo?, la termine de escribir cundo estaba en primero de instituto

-sip

-eres un tonto ¿sabes?-voltea sonrojada

-ah ¿Por qué?

-porque siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme sentir mejor, ¡bobo!

-ah, solo lo hago para que dejes esos sentimientos negativos

-bueno

-otra cosita que quería consultarte

-¿Qué es?

-bueno, estoy pensando en decirle a Ann-sama que si podemos tener un departamento para los dos

-¿vivir juntos?

-sip

-no lo había pensado, aunque suena divertido n.n

-pues, mañana le diremos

-me gustaría que nos quedáramos con el mío

-¿por?

-porque el mío esta mas cerca de la disquera

-ah, bueno

(Risas)

Y así acabo la noche, se resolvieron los problemas y se encontró una manera de estar mas juntos y no hablar de soledad otra vez, nuevos proyectos se esperan mas adelante, ya que les queda muy poco tiempo para seguir en la disquera, pues Miku ya lleva un mes de embarazo…

Continuara…

Capitulo 14 (se acabo el encanto: de nuevo a ser _"normal"_…)

El concierto de navidad en ese entonces fue un éxito, Miku tubo que dejar de hacer discografías, eso no importaba, aun era feliz de saber que ella tenia a alguien dentro de su ser…

6 meses después…

-ah, bueno, como bien lo saben, creo que es momento de empezar de nuevo, aunque se que es su decisión, los extrañare mucho-dijo Ann-sama

"si, cuando formamos la banda, quedamos que en cuanto una de nosotras estuviera embarazada todos regresaríamos a nuestras vidas normales, un pacto algo egoísta, los que quisieran podían ser solistas o dueto, pero todos accedimos"

-bueno, es hora de seguir-dijo gakupo-sempai

-¡SI!

-ah, que triste

"era el mes de febrero, Rinto y yo nos fuimos a vivir a una casita, muy bonita por cierto, que compramos los dos, y cerca de ahí encontré trabajo de lo que estudie, profesora de preescolar, la casa era hermosa, cada quien tenia su estudio, el de doblador de voces, de lo que trabajaba y yo de escritora y para guardar el trabajo ja, ja, en fin, nuestro cuarto, dos mas y uno de visitas, el baño, un medio baño… (Casa chiquita ¿de donde?), y lo esencial"

3 meses después…

En el hospital…

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Rin

-no lo se…-dijo Ted

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, y deberías estar con ella no aquí Ted

-wah, es cierto-se va apresurado

-¡tsk!, ese Ted, como perder el tiempo cuando Miku nee esta apunto de dar a luz

-vamos, cálmate, ya veras que todo estará bien, espero…-dijo Meiko

-a todo esto, como esta Mokaito-kun

-bien

-¿"bien"?, que tipo de respuesta es esa Meiko, ¿eres su novia no?

-si pero…

-¿pero?

-es que últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo y casi no lo veo más que en la noche

-uuh en la noche, y ¿Qué hacen en la noche?

-¿a-a que viene eso Rin? /, Lo mismo debiera preguntarte a ti T/T

-O/O "me la regreso"-penso-bueno, ja, ja, a lo que me refiero es…

-solo le llevo la cena a su trabajo

-ah, perdón

-¡YA NACIO!-grito Ted emocionado

-¿nació?-dijo luka

-¿y que fue Ted?-pregunto kaito

-un niño

-ah que lindo-dijo Gumi

Después de conocer al pequeño bebé todos regresaron a casa…

-¿Cómo te fue?

-pues, bien, fue niño

-ah, muy bien, perdóname por no haberte acompañado amor, pero es que me dejaron mucho trabajo

-no te preocupes

-¿te imaginas cuando tengamos a nuestra hija?

-si haces bien tu trabajo si

-que cruel

-ja, ja, ja, no te creas

Como la vida debía seguir su curso, ellos debían seguir caminando, y no detenerse, había obstáculos, si, pero siempre hay forma de resolver los problemas, el bebé de Miku nació en Mayo, pasaron unos meses, y Agosto llego…

-aquí tiene

-gracias…-sale de la tienda-"ahora si, como pude juntar para comprar el anillo de compromiso, ahora si Rin y yo nos casaremos"-se pensaba

Rinto llego a casa, Rin acababa de llegar del trabajo, medio muerta y a rastras casi, pero llego a casa, Rinto la abordo rápidamente antes de que se sentara en el sofá, confundida le sonrió para que prosiguiera, y el, de su bolcillo saco una cajita pequeña…

-hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, hubo un tiempo en el que por un momento el destino nos separo, y nos volvió a unir, ahora, yo quiero saber si tu mi amada Rin… ¿te casarías conmigo?-abre la cajita

Rin tapa su boca sorprendida y a casi llorar-¡acepto!-dijo sin titubear, y esa noticia de que la pequeña Rin se casaría corrió por todos los oídos de familiares y amigos, la boda del civil seria el día que se conocieron, el 15 de Septiembre, y la boda de la iglesia seria el día que se hicieron novios, el 23 del mismo mes, la fiesta fue muy grande, todos asistieron según lo previsto, fue un día especial, pero al principio del mes de Octubre Rin tuvo una sorpresa antes de su cumpleaños…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

-¿Qué paso amor?

Con los ojos abiertos como platos-e-e-e-e-estoy… embarazada

-¿._. Eh?... ¿embarazada?

-s-si

-¡AH, SEREMOS PADRES!-gritaron al uniso

Otra noticia que se difundió por todos los oídos posibles, a los 6 meses de embarazo de Rin, fueron al doctor quien les dijo que iban a tener no uno si no dos, lo cual los puso mas que felices, y a los 3 meses nacieron sus dos hijos, unos días antes que el cumpleaños de Rinto, un regalo esplendido para un hombre, ya que Rinto cumplía el 16 de junio, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y después del parto, ahí mismo en la sala, Rin se puso mal, pudo haber sido el esfuerzo, pero, eso los hizo pasar un mal rato, y las enfermeras sacaron a Rinto de la sala de parto

Minutos después…

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-pregunto preocupado

-ya esta fuera de peligro

-que alivio

-puede pasar a verlos

-¿verlos?, ¿esta con los niños?

-en efecto, en cuanto despertó pidió ver a sus hijos

-esa Rin…-dijo para entrar al cuarto de Rin, viendo a todos los importantes para ellos con Rin y los bebes

-mellizos…- dijo Rin

-ah, la parejita- dijo Haku

-obtuviste lo que querías ¿no Rinto?-dijo Meiko

-¿pero que dices?

-¿no querías una niña?

-si, y ahora tengo también un hijo-dijo sonriente

Los pequeños ahora eran la felicidad de Rinto y Rin, y como eran mellizos tenia que haber alguien unos segundos mayor, ese era el niño, quien llevaría el nombre de Dante, y su hermanita se llamaría Kimberley Hikari, ahora ellos tenían que caminar para obtener lo que su padre y madre habían conseguido con esfuerzo, lágrimas y amor.

(Nota de la escritora: También en Octubre Miku se volvió a embarazar, y unos días después de que Rin dio a luz, Miku dio a luz a una niña…)

Continuara…

Capitulo 15 (mis niños…)

7 años después…

-¡felicidades!-gritaron todos

Han pasado ya 7 años desde que nacieron los 3 niños (Dan, Kimi, y Candy), y ahora, nuevamente todos se reúnen para festejar, como cada año, terminando de festejar cada quien va para su casa…

-que divertido estuvo todo, gracias mami, papi n.n-sonríe Kimi

-si se lucieron con la fiesta-dijo Dan

-bueno lo mejor para mis niños-dijo Rin

-ahora que somos grandes, ¿podemos entrar por fin al estudio de mamá?-dijo dan

-no T.T-dijo Rinto

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta furiosa Kimi

-porque no, tu madre ahí tiene muchas cosas del trabajo y que tal si las rompen

-seremos cuidadosos

-no

-¡papá!

-dije que no

-mami dile algo-dijo Kimi

-mi estudio seguirá siendo un secreto n.n

Se van, pero como todo niño a esa edad, les gana la curiosidad, lo mas prohibido es lo mas deseado, a si que no estando satisfechos entrarían a ese cuarto, sin permiso, eran el vivo retrato de sus padres a esa edad

-¿puedes abrirla hermano?

-claro que si, ¿Quién crees que soy eh?

-bueno, bueno, no te enojes, es la primera ves que desobedezco a mamá y a papá

-neh, para mi es como la millonésima vez ja, ja, ja

-¡hermano!

-¡shh!, ¿quieres que nos descubran?

-nop

Lograron abrir la puerta del cuarto secreto de su madre, asombrándose al ver lo que ahí se encontraba, había dos closets, uno tenia sus trabajos de la escuela donde trabajaba, y el otro tenia accesorios distintos, unos audífonos blancos, un moño blanco, un uniforme gris con corbata amarrilla tobilleras y mangas que le hacían juego, y un álbum, en el cual había fotos de su madre cuando niña, cuando adolecente, y cuando cantante, el secreto de Rin hacia sus hijos una vida "loca", la cual la hacia feliz, pero por una rara razón no quería que los chicos vieran eso…

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Kimi

-¿creer que?

-que mamá haya sido "Rinmika Utaumine", la cantante mas famosa de todo el mundo, la cual por alguna extraña razón, desapareció, y aun se escuchan sus canciones, Dios, ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?!

-cálmate, no grites

-¡niños ya esta lista la cena!-grito Rin

-es mamá-dijo Dan asustado

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿niños?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-ah, mamá podemos explicarlo-dijo Dan

-ah, debemos hablar, ¡amor!

-¿mande?

-¡¿podrías venir?!

-¿Qué paso T_T?

-pues…-señala a los niños

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-ah, nosotros…

-ella no hizo nada, yo le dije que viniera conmigo

-hermano…

-¿no les había dicho que no podían entrar?

-¡no te pongas de histérico papá, es solo un cuarto, mamá no ha dicho nada, no esta molesta!

Ríe-que lindo…-dice Rin-me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad

-¿mamá?-dijo Kimi confundida

-si a mi también-dijo Rinto

-¿eh?-contestaron al uniso los dos niños

-t-tu eras Rinmika, ¿Por qué no seguiste a delante?

-ah, tenia cosas que hacer

-¿mas importantes que cantar?

-fue un pacto que hicimos todos, dejaríamos de ser una banda si una de nosotras se embarazaba

-¿y quien fue?

-Miku

-¿la tía Miku?

-si, en la foto es esa chica del pelo rozado con caída de espiral

-ah tienes razón-dijo dan

-pero…

-ahí termino todo, además, creo que era ya muy monótono y…

-pero aun hay gente que te idolatra mamá-dijo Kimi

-y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-bueno, de repente, en la escuela mis amigas y yo encontramos canciones de Rinmika, y las empezamos a escuchar, era genial, pero al buscarla decía que se separo la banda de los "Vocaloid infinity"

-si, éramos nosotros

-puedes volver a hacerlo

-uh no, ya estoy fuera de practica y condición para entrar en el traje

-ah mamá

-bueno, es hora de cenar

-si-dijo Kimi desilusionada-"yo are un papel mas impactante que el de mamá, ya lo veras"-se penso

Continuara…

Capitulo 16 (el valor de proteger a alguien…)

Al día siguiente…

-vamos niños, apúrense o llegaran tarde

-¡vamos!-contestaron los dos al uniso desde sus cuartos

-corre Kimi

-hay ¿como que corre?, tu usas pantalón, es mas fácil correr, pero yo uso falda si corro muy rápido se me vera todo

-¡oye, esa es mucha información!

-basta, desayunen y apúrense que el transporte no tarda

-nah, después de nuestra casa pasa a casa de la tía Miku, nos da chance de llegar

-pero tía Miku, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas

-vamos papá, déjanos soñar-dijo Kimi

-ah, tu lo dices porque siempre van Candy y Taya, tu novio…

-¿Qué, Taya?

-n-no es cierto Taya-kun solo es mi amigo, papá

-ah, calma hija, no te estoy cuestionando nada

-/"que tonta soy"

En la escuela…

-vamos Kimi, ¿porque no le dices a mi hermano lo que sientes?

-¿Cómo crees Candy?, el es ya un joven y yo solo una niña

-hay como exageras, solo tiene un año mas que nosotras, y ya

-7/7*** cruel…

-mira allá va

-ah ¿enserio?

-¡ja!, caíste

-Candy…

En el almuerzo…

-miren

-si es Kimberley

-cada día mas hermosa, pero es una tonta en fijarse en Taya

-si, solo por eso, merece un castigo

-oye, Kimberley

-¿si?, oh no, ustedes, ¿Qué ocurre?

-dinos, porque prefieres a Taya y no a uno de nosotros tres

-si les contesto de todos modos me van a seguir molestando

-oh vamos Kimi, dinos

-no

Entre jalones y empujones esos chicos que molestaban a Kimi se estaban propasando con ella, le quitaron su liga del cabello, ella pedía que la dejasen en paz, pero ellos no cedían a sus agresiones, hasta que su hermano apareció…

-oigan ustedes, ¡dejen en paz a mi hermana!

-ah, es Dante, ¿Qué quieres?

-que ya la dejen

-¡hermano ayúdame!

Las cosas se empezaban a poner color de hormiga, Dante golpeo al cabecilla mientras los otros dos se trataban de meter, también salió involucrado Taya, después llego un profesor y separo a todos, para llevarlos a la dirección, y llamar los respectivos padres

-¿Dante?, hijo ¿que paso?

-estaban molestando a Kimi, ¡no los iba a dejar que continuaran mamá!

-¿es eso cierto Kimi?

-si

-mis niños, ah ¿Taya, tu aquí?

-es que yo, también estaba preocupado por Kim, tía Rin

-y no vino Miku ¿verdad?

-mamá esta ocupada y papá, también

-no te preocupes yo abogare por ti también hijo

-gracias tía

Rin hablo abiertamente con el Director, y los tres niños abogaron por si mismos, claro poniendo como punto claro que esos muchachos estaban molestando a Kimi, el Director sonrió y los dejo irse en paz, no sin antes decirle a Rin que su hija ya había sido molestada por esos tres niños, porque todo lo veía desde la ventana, pero Kimi no había dicho nada, y si ella no hablaba el no podía hacer nada para que la dejasen en paz…

-así se hacen las cosas-dijo Rin

-pero, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Kimi?-pregunto Dan

-porque si Taya-kun se enteraba iba a pensar que yo era una chica fácil-contesto pensando que Taya ya se había ido

-yo nunca pensaría eso Kimi-chan

-T-Taya-kun, ¿de donde saliste?, creí que ya te habías ido /

-Kimi-chan yo nunca creería que eres una chica fácil, creo que eres la niña mas bonita de la escuela

-T-Taya-kun…-"¿será solo un cumplido o es otra cosa?"

-pero yo siempre te cuidare, porque te quiero como a una hermana

-¡O.O!, "inútil, es inútil, me dijo que me quiere como a su hermana, es inútil el nunca se fijara en mi como chica si no como en una hermana mas" _ _lll-piensa

-n.n

-¡TAYA-KUN ERES UN TONTO!-grita al cielo

Continuara…

Capitulo 17 (la confesión de Dan…)

-ahí esta Yuuki-chan, ah es tan bonita como siempre, pero, no tengo el valor para darle esta carta, ella siempre esta con Gacha, ah y luego se la lleva Shouta y si no esta con sus amigas, no cero que pueda dársela, ah

Es un bonito día en el colegio, y como pudieron leer, alguien tiene ganas de declarársele a una niña muy bonita, mas sin embargo no tiene la suficiente fuerza moral de darle la carta, verán, Dante es un chico muy especial, es deportista, es estudioso, pero en especial le gusta estar haciendo travesuras, es un buen chico, pero las chicas del colegio dicen que es un chico malo, un rebelde sin causa, cosa que no es del todo cierto, pero eso le da mas popularidad ante las damas, lamentable mente hay chicos que opacan su integridad, después de la escuela una caminata con una platica al lado de su mejor amigo Taya no hace mal…

-y…

-¿y?

-le dijiste si o no

-ah

-no le dijiste verdad Dan

-b-bueno es que Gacha y Shouta no la dejan de seguir

-amigo no me mientas se que no le dijiste nada

-¿O.O?

-yo estuve platicando con ella, como amigos claro

-ah, lo siento, pero, ¿Cómo le haces para ser popular con las chicas?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?, no necesitas preguntarme eso

-¿ah no?

-eres el "rebelde" de la escuela eres muy admirado por las chicas, me parece que necesitas hablar con alguien con mas experiencia

-¿eh?

-tu padre hermano

-¿con mi papá, estas loco?, se burlaría de mi y estaría decepcionado de tener un hijo tan poco hombre como yo

-bueno, yo solo digo que no hay como una opinión mas grande, y ya llegamos, ¡Candy, es hora vámonos!

-¡voy!-contesto ella

-decirle a mi papá…

-¿decirle que?

-¡ah Kimi!

-bueno, supongo que quieres decirle a Kaai-chan que te gusta ¿verdad?

-ah

-bueno, en mi opinión, bebes ser caballeroso con ella

-"no cabe duda que es toda una niña"

-oh decirle a mamá

-suena mejor le diré a mamá

Abriendo la casa y entrando…

-que bueno que han llegado, ya eta lista la cena, vayan a cambiarse y lavarse las manos

-si-dijo Kimi para irse

-oye ma

-¿dime?

-sonara algo tonto viniendo de mi parte, pero, ¿Cómo le hago para que una chica se fije en mi?

-ah… ¿que?, ¿acabas de decir que…?

-sabes que olvídalo

-no, no, ¿sabes?, yo le di concejos a tu tío Nigaito para que tuviera novia, y ya vez, esta con tu tía Mayu

-y ¿entonces?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-una carta

-mmm, veamos, si va en tu clase puedes no se, acercarte fingiendo que no entendiste algo de cualquier clase, y así podrás hablar con ella

-suena tonto, pero yo tengo dificultad en Historia, haber si con eso

-suerte

La noche llego y el día apareció, y con ello un chico completamente preparado para abordad a la chica de sus sueños, ¿habrá sido prudente el consejo de su madre?, depende, si lo pone en practica, si, recuerden "_Cuando una chica se enamora, nadie sabe, excepto ella, cuando un chico se enamora, todos saben, excepto ella_", así que hay que saber mover sus cartas…

-la clase de hoy fue algo agobiante ¿no?-le dijo Miyu a Yuuki

-si algo, la maestra se estresa mucho

-ah, Kaai-san

-¿dime?

-¿entendiste lo que dejo la maestra?

-ah, creo

-te molesto si me explicas

-ah, si claro, vamos a la biblioteca

-¿¡O/O!? C-claro

En la biblioteca

-y dime…

-¿ah?

-¿como es que un chico tan estudioso como tu, me pide que le explique un tema que su hermana también tomo hoy en el mismo salón y que es mas aplicada que yo?

-ah, b-bueno es que, no quiero que molesten a mi hermana por mi culpa

-que lindo

-"me dijo lindo… /"-se penso-ah gracias

-sabes, ningún chico me había acompañado hasta aquí para platicar, porque bien que me di cuenta que si comprendiste a lo que la maestra dejo

-l-lo siento… yo no…

-no te preocupes, ni Gacha ni Shouta se atreverían a venir aquí, bueno, debo llegar a casa temprano Dante

-si no te preocupes Kaai-san

-oh por favor llámame por mi nombre de pila

-si Y-Yuuki n/n

Ya en la casa…

-te ves feliz, ¿pudiste hablar con ella?

-si ma, gracias

-ahora debes hablar con tu padre

-¿y eso?

-ya que ella es tu amiga debes pensar en llamarle mas la atención, espérate una semana y haber que pasa…

Y así fue, Dan día a día le regalaba una sonrisa o la ayudaba con algo, y después de clase se quedaban en la biblioteca, esos días eran muy bonitos, y la tención subió mas cuando un día Dan la acompaño a su casa y como muestra de cariño Yuuki de dio un beso en la mejilla-"O/O"-mas sin embargo, como su madre le dijo ya era momento de que interviniera su padre, Rinto…

Toca la puerta…

-¿puedo?

-hijo, ¿pasa algo?

-bueno, creo que es un tama de padre e hijo

-¡O.O!

-n-no te alarmes, me refiero a hablar de… ch… chicas…

-ah, bueno, entonces, ¿que es de lo que quieres hablarme?

-bueno, soy amigo de una chica muy especial, y ahora no se como declarármele

-ah, llévatela al lugar donde se sello su magnifica amistad, le dirás lo divertida que es y lo dulce e inocente que se ve y después, gentilmente le dirás lo que sientes por ella, de eso dependerá su respuesta

Y así fue, el día siguiente llego y transcurrió como debía, al final de las clases el "secuestro" a la chica y se la llevo a la biblioteca, donde le declararía su amor

-¿Qué te pasa Dan?

-b-bueno, los momentos mas felices son los que paso a tu lado, desde la primera ves que te vi yo…

-creo entender lo que dices, pero, hay algo que debo decirte antes de que prosigas, Dante, yo también me la paso de maravilla a tu lado, eres el "chico malo" de la clase, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, pero, a partir de mañana, mi familia se mudara a E. U. para que papá trabaje por haya, y, se que en el futuro cuando seamos grandes nos volveremos a encontrar, y es ahí donde por fin estaremos juntos

-"dijo que yo le gusto, mas sin embargo, ella se ira, solamente seremos amigos, hasta quien sabe cuando, no importa, mi alma ya esta satisfecha"-se penso-bueno, tu también me gustas, no porque eres lista sino porque eres divertida, y yo también estoy feliz por habérmela pasado bien contigo tus últimos días aquí, gracias por ser mi amiga Yuuki

Yuuki le tomo las manos y luego lo beso, para después irse junto al alba hacia su casa, no obtuvo una novia, pero obtuvo una amiga que duraría para toda la vida, esa persona que era diferente su madre y/o hermana, y disfruto de esa persona hasta que no se pudo ya mas…

Continuara…

Capitulo 18 (solo un sueño encontrado en mis recuerdos…)

Es una tarde calurosa de sabado, Dan y Rinto fueron a comprar unas cosas para la comida, mientras que Kimi y Rin hacen la limpieza en el estudio…

-oye mami…

-¿dime?

-¿donde pongo estos libros?

-ah, revísalos, si es escrito por mi, lo pones a la izquierda, si es de el kínder, lo dejas a la derecha, yo voy a ver lo del estudio de tu papá-y se va

-sip, haber, veamos, ah un libro chiquito, no solo son hojas de una vieja libreta, ah pero son las hojas de la libreta de pétalos de mamá, nada me pasara si leo ¿verdad?, veamos…

"_Es una tarde cálida en la escuela, aunque se que ya para ese tiempo Rinto ya no estaba conmigo, lo vi, no se como pero lo vi, yo tenia 18 años, empezaba un nuevo año escolar, y en mi salón apareció el, era Len, pero al parecer yo no le conocía anteriormente, cosa que era un tanto imposible, no importa, se veía interesante lo que estaba viendo mientras tenia mis ojos cerrados, pues, se bien que estaba dormida, y aun así seguí soñando…_

_-ah, usted se sienta junto a ella-dijo el profesor y el muchacho obedeció_

_-hola…-dijo el chico_

_-ah, hola-conteste_

_Día a día que el se sentaba a mi lado se sentía tan cálido, le gustaba lo mismo que a mi, también le gustaba la misma música y quería ser cantante como yo, también le agradaban mis textos, que de algún modo eran solo mis sueños locos, pero aun así apreciaba que alguien si leyera lo que yo escribía, era mi publico, me encantaba como se emocionaba por una batalla ancestral y cosas así, lamentablemente el vinculo que tenia con Rinto se estaba rompiendo, pues Len ya era uno de mis mejores amigos, y todo el tiempo estaba con el, tanto en la clase como en las clases libres_

_-hola amor…-dice dulcemente_

_-ah hola…-dije sin prestarle atención-ah Len mira escribí el capitulo siguiente-dije ignorando a Rinto_

_-genial, ¿puedo?_

_-claro, léelo n_n_

_Pude ver en ese momento lo poco que ya me interesaba Rinto, ¿me estaba enamorando de Len?, pues era obvio que si, era como yo, era mas como yo que Rinto, y aun así, preferí darle la espalda a Rinto, para proseguir, Rinto sabia que me perdería, estaba mas que seguro, pero Meiko, al saber como éramos los dos, ella sabia que yo nunca haría eso, estaba nublado, hacia mucho viento, todos mis amigos fueron a otro salón, Rinto y Meiko estaban en una planta mas arriba que Len y yo, y fue ahí donde lo que nunca creí, paso…_

_-todos fueron a refugiarse, parece que lloverá_

_-así parece_

_-oye…_

_-¿dime?_

_Platicábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, mientras Meiko calmaba al melancólico de Rinto quien bien sabía que me perdería, mas la vida da michas vueltas y nunca haría algo así…_

_-es todo, se que ella me dejara para quedarse con Len_

_-no seas tonto, si desde un principio te prefirió a ti y no a Kuru, así que bien te digo que ella no lo ara_

_-¿no estas viendo Meiko?, claramente se ve que me dejara_

_Eso decía mientras con calma caían sus lágrimas, y yo, estaba entretenida con alguien más_

_-Rin yo, se que no tenemos mucho de conocernos, mas yo se que necesitas a alguien que le guste todo lo que a ti, que sepa apreciar lo que haces y lo que piensas_

_-Len…_

_Le extiende la mano derecha-y se que puedo ser yo quien te haga muy feliz, ¿te quedarías conmigo?_

_-ah Len, yo…_

_Y, en ese momento, por mi mente pasaron muchos recuerdos que tuve con Rinto cuando lo conocí, y así me di cuenta de que mi vida estaría unida a Rinto para siempre…_

_-lo siento…-le dije-pero yo ya tengo a ese alguien, puede que el no sea exactamente igual a mi, pero somos como un espejo, si a el le gustan los videojuegos, a mi me gusta escribir, somos el contrario de cada quien, no importa cuanta gente venga a nuestras vidas, no seré vista como una chica fácil, solo por ser amiga de alguien que bien sabia que tengo a alguien mas, lo siento, no eres mi tipo-termine para irme corriendo y subir por las escaleras de donde estaba Rinto y Meiko, agitada llegue al pie de las escaleras, y corrí por el pasillo llegando a donde estaban los dos, Meiko me vio y enseguida dio vuelta para irse…_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-lo siento, pero este tipo de problemas, no son de mi incumbencia_

_-Rinto…-dije_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con el?_

_-no…-lo abrace-porque la persona que me ayudara a cumplir mis sueños esta justo entre mis brazos_

_-¿enserio?_

_-¿sabes?, tanto los pintores, como los escritores (genero masculino) tienen una musa para inspirarse en sus trabajos, y, yo no tengo una musa, tengo un caballero-termine_

_Y, es ahí como desperté, es estúpido, a mi lado estaba Rinto, estaba tan aliviada aunque sabia que era solo un sueño absurdo, pero, son las 2:00 am, ya en un rato es hora de llegar a la disquera a seguir en lo que Miku da a luz"_

-ah, ¿esto es de mamá?

-wah, el estudio de tu padre es todo un campo de batalla, nunca vi nada igual, ¿Kimi?

-ah, lo siento mami, estaba leyendo

-oh, encontraste "eso", bueno es una de las cosas que tu papá no ha visto n_n, no necesariamente es un secreto, pero, ya ha pasado mucho, no pasara nada si lo lee ahora ¿verdad?

-sip

-veo que ya apilaste todo lo importante, tengo un lado especial para cada cosa

20 minutos después…

-¿Dónde se habrán metido estos hombres?

-no importa, podemos seguir viendo tus cosas

-ah, niña lista, ¿Qué quieres ver?

-tu vestido de boda n.n

-¿mi vestido?

-sip

-mmm, bueno-de una caja de madera forrada de satín por dentro Rin saco su vestido de boda, era un vestido como el de adolecence, todo blanco con unas medias mangas para los brazos, aun lado su velo con una corona de rosas muy decorado y detallado

-es hermoso */*

-¿verdad?, Gumi lo hizo para mi

-¡uah!, oye, dime ¿Cómo fue tu boda mami?

-mmm…

"_Recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa, fuimos todas las chicas y yo a distintas tiendas para buscar el vestido perfecto, pero en ninguna se encontraba uno tan hermoso como el de mis sueños, hasta que desistimos de buscar y fuimos a mi apartamento…_

_-ah, que cansado es buscarte un vestido Rin-dijo Meiko agotada_

_-ah, nunca encontrare un vestido bonito_

_-mmm, ¿tal ves uno mas conservador?-comento Luka con calma_

_-¿estas loca?, a Rin se le conoce por ser una chica muy vivaz_

_-ah perdón Miku_

_-bueno, bueno cálmense, no crearemos un conflicto por esto-dijo Meiko_

_-ok_

_-esta bien_

_-¿oigan y Gumi?-pregunte con calma_

_-este no, ni este, tampoco este…-se oye a lo lejos_

_-creo que esta en tu cuarto-dijo Luka_

_-¿Gumi?-me asome_

_-ah, este es perfecto *w*_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, y que haces con mi camisón?_

_-ah, es que quise ver que tipo de ropa tienes, para ver cual es mejor y hacerte el vestido yo misma_

_-¿¡TU!?-dijimos al uniso_

_-claro_

_Gumi salió de mi cuarto para tomar un lápiz y una libreta, dibujo el camisón haciéndolo un poco mas largo, agregándole mangas y el velo decorado, cuando lo termino todas quedamos asombradas era el vestido mas hermoso, solo faltaba hacerlo_

_-solo denme 3 días-dijo confiada_

_-¿solo 3?_

_-claro-dijo con confianza_

_-solo falta una semana, mas te vale que lo acabes eh-dijo Luka-o si no, yo le are un vestido que revele TODOS sus dotes femeninos_

_-esta bien, ja, ja, no hay necesidad de estarce peleando por ver que vestido es mas exhibicionista-dije nerviosa_

_-Gumi, ágamos una apuesta, la que termine en tres días el vestido de Rin, será la ganadora_

_-mejor esto, y como castigo la que no haya acabado a tiempo usara el vestido perdedor_

_-me parece bien, sabes hacer apuestas, Gumi_

_-y tu también, Luka-se dieron la mano_

_Así empezaría todo, en tres días deberían terminar el vestido que yo llevaría, pero le rogaba a Dios que Gumi fuese la que ganara, no tenia nada en contra de Luka y su extravagante modo de vestir, rápidamente llegaron los tres días, quedaríamos de vernos en casa de Miku, las dos llevaron un maniquí con el vestido, los descubrieron y sorpresa la que nos llevamos, Gumi milagrosamente gano, pues el diseño era ligero y discreto, así que fue muy fácil terminarlo, el que hizo Luka era muy extravagante, con un escote en V que llegaba hasta debajo de los pechos, estaba lleno de holanes, la cola del vestido era muy largo, y se usaba una falda muy, muy corta, no era broma que ella descubriría mis dotes femeninos…_

_-se ven terminados-dijo Miku_

_-¿Quién perdió?-pregunte_

_-yo…-dijo Luka_

_-¿eh?_

_-es que le hizo falta el velo con los holanes ¡0!_

_-ah_

_Los días siguieron su curso, hasta que lego el gran día, estaba nerviosa, de mi familia se tenia previsto que un tío mío me entregara, el estaba fuera del país, así que Li se ofreció, es un poco usual, el fue el que me entrego, ya me había despintado mi cabello, me hicieron rizos y una coleta pequeña, no es por nada pero me veía hermosa, al entrar a la iglesia pase por una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el altar, en mis manos llevaba un hermoso arreglo floral de varios colores, tu padre se coro el cabello como cuando nos conocimos y también se lo despinto, era mi sueño hecho realidad, ya en el salón de fiestas, y para recordar viejos momentos o para pasarla bien, nos pusimos a cantar_

_Muy bien_

_Hap (x 11)_

_En la soledad_

_De este gran planeta azul_

_Me detengo a observar_

_El vaivén de cajas y más_

_Brilla un frío sol_

_Mientras juego a ser feliz_

_Sueño con dormir_

_Pero es imposible así_

_Ya las plantas de mis pies_

_Están a punto de ceder_

_Antes que no pueda nada ya sentir te pediré una vez más_

_Ven y enséñame como el camino retomar_

_Pues imitar a un cachorro es lo que hago_

_Sin ti_

_Ven y enséñame como volver a respirar_

_Pues me enseñaste gentilmente a sumergirme y no nadar, ¡ya!_

_El sueño acabó_

_Ya al oeste amaneció_

_Y en lo ancho celestial_

_Miles de estrellas puedo mirar_

_Las puestas de sol_

_Son tan fugaces y mudas hoy_

_Escaseó el amor_

_Y la esperanza es aún menor_

_Otro día dio final_

_Y nada pareció cambiar_

_Las canciones con significado se quedaron en el tiempo atrás_

_Ven y enséñame como por el cielo volar_

_Pues cada vez que intento no consigo siquiera avanzar_

_Ven y enséñame como mis alas hoy usar_

_Para dejar de depender así de ti para volar_

_Fue el día mas bonito de mi vida, jamás lo olvidare… Nunca…"_

Continuara…

Capitulo 19 (La historia según Rinto…)

Como pasan los años, solo pensar de que ya han pasado otros siete años hacen sentir feliz a cualquiera, ahora los chicos ya tienen 14 años, como corre el tiempo, sin importar a quien lastime o a quien bendiga, esa chica Yuuki ya ha regresado, entro a la misma secundaria donde estaba Dan y como era de esperarse, ella cambio, y el también, cambio tanto que Dan no reconocía a aquella chica…

-es la tercera vez que veo que entra a la biblioteca, ¿no tiene amigos?-dijo sin mas

-ah vamos creo que la conozco, ¿será Kaai?

-¿Yuuki?, no lo creo, pero iré a ver

Dentro de la biblioteca…

-"bueno ya estoy aquí, ¿y ahora que?"-topa con ella-lo siento…

-ah no perdón-alza la mirada-¿Dante?

-¿c-como sabes mi nombre?

-¿no me recuerdas?, soy yo Kaai Yuuki

-ah, es verdad

-¿me olvidaste?-dijo triste

-n-no, solo es que, cambiaste

-¿en que?

-b-bueno, has crecido, tu cabello es diferente, te ves como toda una chica

-gracias, creo

-no puedo creer que nos veríamos otra ves en una biblioteca

-será el destino, bueno, ya es tarde, debo regresar a la casa, te veo luego Dante

Camina cabizbajo se ¿siente bien o se siente mal?, ¿la ha olvidado? No es posible, ella regreso por cosas del destino, es hora de regresar a la casa, mientras su mente sigue en "blanco"

En la casa…

-ya llegamos-dice Kimi

-que bueno, la cena esta lista, vayan a cambiarse-mira a Da-¿Qué tienes hijo?

-nada-se va

En su habitación…

-me siento… no se ni como me siento

-¿se puede?-dijo Rinto

-ah, quiero estar solo pa

-es por Yuuki ¿cierto?

-Yuuki… ella regreso, parece que aún le gusto, nos reencontramos en la biblioteca y yo…

-mira hijo, te contare una historia, mi versión de la historia entre tu madre y yo

"Tenia 18 años cuando conocí a tu madre, ella apenas iba a cumplir los 16, la conocí en la biblioteca al lado de sus amigas ¿Cómo llegue a ese lugar?, ni yo mismo lo se, en mi clase estaba Meiko, ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, bueno, en cuanto vi a tu madre me enamore perdidamente de ella, siempre iba a la biblioteca solo para verla, tiempo después, estúpidamente ella "desapareció" misteriosamente perdí el rastro de esa chica de nombre desconocido; al poco tiempo visualice a esa hermosa chica rubia junto a otra de pelo mas largo, estaba junto a Lenka, mi amada estaba junto a una chica diferente, cuando se encerraba en la biblioteca era muy tímida y su único mejor amiga se llamaba "libreta" y "lápiz", y ahora estaba muy sonriente junto a una persona que no se reía de ella, se reía con ella; cómicamente teníamos un amigo en común: Taito, el la conocía, era su amigo ese amigo por el que empezaba a sentir un gran cariño fue en ese tiempo cuando estaba también Kuru y que llego Nekomura, en fin un día estábamos hablando de ella y sin saberlo…

-… ah deberías verla, la chica mas bonita de toda la escuela, en serio no exagero, es hermosa, algo bajita pero hermosa

-hay ya me hartaste, siempre hablando de ella, ¿porque no la besas y ya?

-no es tan fácil, ella me quiere mucho, y no se si yo le gusto, y si la beso y no le gusto, me odiara por toda la vida

En ese momento la vida daba un gran giro, inesperadamente Meiko y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, fue en ese momento en el que las vimos pasar, a Kaiko, a Meiko y a ella, tu madre…

-ah mira es ella…-dijo Taito

-¿ella?, no puede ser

-¿que?

-he estado buscando a esa chica por meses

-¿eh?, pero si yo…

-eh, que yo la vi primero-dije desafiante, pues me armaría a golpes con el si no me dejaba libre el camino

-ok, ok, esta bien, no hay problema

Fue en ese momento en el que me acerque nervioso pero decidido, hablamos de cosas diferentes, la escuela y cosas por de mas, las chicas que estaban con ella me abrieron paso, me quede solo a su lado, me moría de nervios al estar con ella solo y en ese momento ella me regalo lo mas preciado: Una sonrisa…

Mientras pasaban los días mas y mas me enamoraba de ella, hasta que Meiko me dijo que a ella yo también le gustaba era de lo mas "anormal" que me podía pasar, que ella me gustara y yo a ella, era de locos, tanto que un día cuando nos quedamos solos en las escaleras, unos fulanos jugaban con un balón al que ella teme mas que a nada pero porque fue golpeada por uno antes de que le conociera, bueno, ella le temía a ser golpeada otra vez por uno, de repente me abrazo, algo que me asusto, me arme de valor y la abrace estuvimos juntos, unidos en un abrazo como 5 minutos, aun así al día después le declare mi amor, y ella lo acepto, yo estaba nervioso y feliz, y ese fue mi mejor día de mi vida, y ya ves, por un tiempo me fui, y regrese, nos reencontramos, nos juntamos y ya ves, nos casamos y aquí están ustedes"

-vaya

-¿y que te pareció?

-mamá me había contado acerca de eso, pero nunca lo que tu me has dicho

-ah gracias, espero esto te sirva hijo

-gracias

Y al día siguiente…

-¡Yuuki!-la alcanza

-¿dime?

-este, recuerdas lo que paso cuando te fuiste

-pues, nos dijimos que nos gustábamos

-me gustaría saber si tu, ¿aun sientes eso por mi?, porque yo si, ese sentimiento nunca cambio

-Dan, yo… es verdad que aun ciento lo mismo que sentía hace 7 años, temía que tu ya no… que yo ya no te interesara mas que como amiga

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que si, me encantaría mucho…

Y así también la vida cambio de otro color, después de siempre estar esperando Taya se la declaro a Kimi los dos hermanos mellizos estaban muy contentos su vida tenia altos y bajos como lo que tuvieron sus padres pero aun así seguirían adelante como ellos hicieron "nadie me vencerá" se oía claramente de ambos chicos…

Continuara…

Capitulo 20 (mi final…)

A lo largo de esta "historia" o "novela" se han dado cuenta de que mi imaginación es muy activa, infantil dirán ustedes, no importa, porque dicen que soñar no cuesta nada, unos habrán llorado, otros solo darle "me gusta" sin siquiera saber o leer lo que se ha publicado, en lo que fueron etiquetados, si los etiquete a solo ustedes es por que creo que son mi único publico en el que puedo confiar, aunque se que solo son pocos los que leen, estoy segura de que cuando yo sea grande mis hijos encontraran esto arrumbado con mis libros que me gustan leer, lo leerán y tal vez, solo tal vez querrán agregarle una "continuación", si son gamers, no me importa, si son músicos, escritores profesionistas o lo que sea, no importa, por que se que serán educados según las reglas que nosotros dos llevamos, no EXACTAMENTE las mismas, porque no, pero aun así, me gustaría decirle a los pocos que en realidad han leído esto, Gracias, gracias por dejar que mi imaginación llegue a la de ustedes, que supieron apreciar la "buena" escritura y ojala les haya gustado.

Atte.: Bk

Pd: los quiero mucho n_n


End file.
